Mit der Zeit kommt Vertrauen
by shila848
Summary: Sirius holt seinen 10 Jahre alten Patensohn von den Dursleys ab, und mit der Zeit erfährt er Dinge, die Harry in den letzten zehn Jahren durchgemacht hat. Übersetzung!
1. Kapitel

Autor: Snow Raine (User-ID: 538163)  
  
Übersetzt von: shila848  
  
Orginaltitel: With time comes trust (Story-ID: 1729769)  
  
Disclaimer: Mit gehört NICHTS. Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören J. K. Rowling und die Geschichte gehört Snow Raine. Ich habe die Erlaubnis der Autorin, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen.  
  
Wichtige Anmerkung: AU!!! Sirius war nie in Askaban, aber er hat auch nicht Harrys Sorgerecht bekommen wegen dem Mutterschutz. Harry ist 10 Jahre alt.  
  
Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich übersetzte nicht alles wortwörtlich, sondern lasse ein paar unwichtige Sachen weg, denn manche Sätze sind echt kompliziert zu formulieren!  
  
Mit der Zeit kommt das Vertrauen  
  
Kapitel 1: Hallo, ich bin dein Pate  
  
Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Eine leichte Brise wehte entlang den Häusern vom Ligusterweg und brachte bunte Schmetterlinge mit, welche fleißig zu den Blumen in den Gärten flogen.  
  
Der alte George, Bewohner von Nummer 6, streckte sich in seinem Liegestuhl, einen großen Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf und eine Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase, um seine tränenden Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen. Er hielt einen kalten Drink in seiner rechten Hand, das Wasser tropfte am Rand des Glases hinunter ins Gras und das Papierschirmchen schwamm in einer Ecke herum.  
  
Bewohner von Nummer 2, Matilda Maurine, telefonierte mit ihrem schnurlosen Telefon und lehnte sich dabei aus dem Fenster. Der Wind trug ihre schrille Stimme den ganzen Weg entlang bis zu jedem Haus, und in diesem Moment konnte man genervte Männer und Frauen sehen, die ihre Köpfe zum Fenster rausstreckten und sauer zur Nachbarin schauten.  
  
Zwischen diesen zwei Häusern, im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, waren die Besitzer dafür bekannt, dass ihr Rasen makellos war und sie jedes Jahr den Preis für den best-gepflegtesten Kleinstadtrasen Englands bekamen.  
  
Ein großer, dicker Mann lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras mit einem kleinen Ventilator daneben, von dem eine leichte Brise ausging. Sein Sohn, ein dicker Junge, der maßgeschneiderte Kleidung anhatte, da ihm keine normale Kleidung für Kinder seines Alter passte, war beschäftigt, indem er versuchte, einen der Schmetterlinge zu fangen, die um den Rosenbusch seiner Mutter herum flogen. Er hat schon einen gefangen, der nun tot auf dem Rasen lag, mit ausgerissenen Flügeln.  
  
„VERNON!"Eine dünne Gestalt öffnete die Haustür. „Telefon für Dich!"  
  
Vernon Dursley stand schnell auf und eilte ins Haus.  
  
„Dudley-Spätzchen?"fragte Petunia Dursley. „Willst du irgendetwas kaltes? Es ist sehr heiß, oder?"  
  
„Ja, ich will etwas."sagte Dudley Dursley, ohne aufzuhören, den Schmetterlingen nachzujagen. „Und ich will meine Schokolade und meine Chips."  
  
„Natürlich, Schatz, warte eine Minute!"sagte Petunia und ging.  
  
Petunia ging an ihrem Ehemann vorbei, der gerade telefonierte, in die Küche. Ihr 10 Jahre alter Neffe trocknete gerade das Geschirr ab.  
  
„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?"fragte Petunia ungeduldig.  
  
„Noch nicht, Tante Petunia"antwortete Harry leise.  
  
Petunia schaute auf den Berg nasses Geschirr in der Spüle. „Kannst du nicht schneller arbeiten? Wenn du in 10 Minuten nicht fertig bist, bekommst du heute kein Abendessen!"  
  
„Aber ich habe schon gestern nicht zu Abend gegessen!"sagte Harry und umklammerte vor Angst eine Platte, welche daraufhin in zwei Teile brach.  
  
Tante Petunia wirbelte herum, ihr Gesicht zeigte Wut und Abneigung. Sie hob ihre Hand und gab Harry eine Ohrfeige. Die Wucht des Aufschlags ließ Harry auf den Boden fallen und die Platte fiel in tausend Scherben auf den Boden. „Warum musst du immer alles kaputt machen, du Freak?"kreischte Sie. Sie packte Harry am Shirt und zerrte ihn wieder auf die Füße. Tränen fingen an, sich einen Weg über die Wangen des kleinen Kindes zu bahnen, wobei sich auf der linken Wange ein roter Handabdruck abzeichnete.  
  
Petunia hob ihre Hand erneut, wobei sie sein Bitten und Weinen ignorierte. Sie stieß ihn zur Seite und ließ ihn auf den kalten Steinboden des Flures fallen, wo er als ein kleiner Haufen liegen blieb. Harry schluchzte leise und rieb sich die Augen, um die Tränen zu stoppen. Sein Arm blutete ein wenig, an dieser Stelle war er auf eine Porzellanscherbe gefallen.  
  
„Nimm das!"befahl Tante Petunia und gab ihm ein Tablett mit einem Glas Limonade, einer Tüte Chips und eine große Tafel Schokolade. „Gib das Dudley und wehe du lässt etwas fallen!"  
  
Zitternd nahm Harry das Tablett, ging in Richtung Tür und ignorierte dabei den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen. Sein rechter Fußknöchel tat weh wenn er lief und er hinkte als er das aufgelegt und schritt an Harry vorbei, ohne Harry zu sehen schwere Tablett hinaus in den Garten trug. Onkel Vernon hatte den Telefonhörer bereits aufgelegt und ging nun den Flur entlang, ohne Harry zu bemerken, der sein Gesicht hinter dem Tablett versteckte. Er prallte gegen ihn und das Tablett flog einen kurzen Moment in der Luft, bevor es auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Den tobenden Onkel Vernon, das Gesicht von Tante Petunia, rot vor Wut, und Dudley, grinsend vor Vergnügen war das letzte, was Harry sah, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
................................................  
  
Minerva McGonagall ging mit einem Stapel Papier in der Hand den Gang entlang zu dem Büro von Albus Dumbledore. „Bananen-Lutscher!"sagte sie und der Wasserspeier öffnete sich, um ihr den Weg zum Büro frei zu machen. Sie schritt hinein und legte das Papier auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
„Hier sind die Namen der Erstklässler, die diesen September eingeschult werden."Sagte sie und richtete ihre Brille.  
  
Albus blickte interessiert auf die Unterlagen und durchlas sie flüchtig. Er stoppte bei dem Namen ‚Harry Potter'.  
  
„Ah. Der junge Harry ist jetzt alt genug, was?"  
  
„Er wird elf Jahre alt am 31. Juli"antwortete Minerva. Sie guckte ein wenig besorgt. „Sollen wir jemanden schicken der ihm den Brief gibt? Immerhin lebt er bei Muggeln,..."  
  
„Du hast Angst dass sie es nicht verstehen wollen?"sagte Albus und traf somit genau ins Schwarze.  
  
„Ja. Es ist zehn Jahre her,..."  
  
„Ich sehe nicht ein warum wir es nicht erst einmal mit Eulenpost versuchen sollten. Wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, gehe ich hin und gebe ihm seinen Brief"sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Minerva sah auf einmal sehr verlegen aus.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Dumbledore und schaute sie aufmerksam an.  
  
„Ähm,... Harry hat einen Paten!"  
  
„Sirius Black"kam Dumbledore ihr zu Hilfe.  
  
„Ja. Er ist vor etwa einer Minute zu Harry gegangen. Er sagte er wolle Harry alles über die Vergangenheit erzählen. Für den Rest des Sommers soll Harry bei Sirius bleiben."  
  
Albus zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe „Ahhh!"sagte er langsam und seine Augen funkelten.  
  
....................................................  
  
Sirius überprüfte sein Spiegelbild zum 39. Mal in einem Fenster von einem Muggelhaus. Er grinste sich an und ging zu Nummer 4. Als er das Haus erreicht hatte, ging er die drei Stufen hinauf und klingelte. Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und es stand ein dicker Mann mit hochrotem Gesicht vor ihm.  
  
„Wir kaufen nichts!"  
  
„Nein, nein,"sagte Sirius, „Ich bin hier wegen..."  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch kam aus dem Haus. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was war das?"  
  
„Nichts, was sie auch nur im entferntesten angeht."Sagte der dicke Mann und versuchte, die Tür zu schließen. Sirius schritt einfach ins Haus und schubste dabei den Mann beiseite.  
  
„Wissen Sie, ich hoffe es ist nichts wertvolles kaputt gegangen,"sagte Sirius. Er starrte auf die Wand, wo ein paar Bilder hingen.  
  
Ein dicker Junge war in jedem Bild, auf einem der Bilder fiel der Junge gerade in ein Schwimmbecken und Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten.  
  
„Ah, ein Urlaubsbild?"fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
„Ich bin Vernon Dursley und SIE SIND IM FALSCHEN HAUS!"Vernon packte Sirius an der Schulter und wollte ihn in Richtung Tür schieben.  
  
„Ich bin Sirius Black und ICH BIN IM RICHTIGEN HAUS!"gab Sirius patzig als Antwort zurück.  
  
Vernon sah sauer und genervt aus. „Ich kenne Sie nicht!"  
  
„Ich bin Harrys Pate."Erklärte Sirius.  
  
Vernons Gesicht wurde plötzlich aschfahl. „H-H-H-Harry?"  
  
"Ja, Harry Potter!" Sirius begann sich etwas besser in dem Haus umzusehen. „Ah, eine Treppe! Harrys Zimmer muss oben sein,..."Er hörte abrupt auf zu reden. Er hörte ein leises Geräusch. „Was war das?"  
  
Onkel Vernon wurde immer röter im Gesicht. „Gehen Sie JETZT."  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte eine dürre Frau, die gerade aus der Küchentür trat.  
  
„Petunia!"Vernon zuckte zusammen.  
  
Petunia starrte an ihrem Ehemann vorbei auf den schlanken Mann hinter ihm, der schon mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe stand. „Wer ist das?"  
  
Sirius hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten. Er hatte ein Wimmern gehört. Er trat zurück und ging vorsichtig zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Bevor er ein Ohr an die Tür legen konnte, wurde er von Vernon an der Taille gepackt.  
  
„Er ist einer von denen, von diesen Freaks!"rief Vernon verzweifelt. „Hilf mir ihn ra..."  
  
Sirius befreite sich aus der Lage und schlug Vernon mit dem Ellenbogen an die Nase. Vernon bekam Nasenbluten und er ließ Sirius sofort los. Sirius bückte sich wieder um an der Tür von dem Schrank zu lauschen, er wurde jedoch von Petunias Faust hart am Rücken getroffen.  
  
„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus! Sofort!"  
  
„Halten Sie die Klappe!"brüllte Sirius. „Ich versuche etwas zu hören."  
  
Petunia war es natürlich nicht gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden. In Panik guckte sie sich um, entdeckte Dudleys neuen Smeltings Stock, packte ihn und begann auf Sirius einzuschlagen. Sirius schrie kurz auf und hielt Petunias Arme fest.  
  
„Sie haben so ein Glück, dass ich keine Frauen schlage!"erklärte Sirius zornig.  
  
„Lassen Sie meine Frau in Ruhe!"schrie Vernon, der wieder aufgestanden war. Das Blut tröpfelte ihm am Hals herunter.  
  
Um mit dieser lächerlichen Situation aufzuhören, zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab und rief „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Petunia und Vernon schwebten sofort in der Luft, ihre Köpfe schlugen an die Decke.  
  
„Silencio!"rief Sirius, bevor die beiden überhaupt anfingen zu kreischen. Er drehte sich um, hielt den Zauberstab gegen die Schranktür und murmelte „Alohomora". Die Tür schwang auf, doch Sirius konnte in dem dunklen Schrank nur Umrisse erkennen.  
  
Eine kleine Matratze war in dem Schrank, kaputtes Spielzeug und Boxen lagen verstreut auf einem kleinen Brett. Ein winziger Haufen war in einer Ecke zusammengerollt, und dieser Haufen bewegte sich.  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn und steckte seinen Kopf in den Schrank. Wer war das... Harry? „Harry?"fragte er und hoffte, dass es nicht wahr war.  
  
Keine Antwort. Sirius kniete hin und zog die Decke weg. Ein kleiner Junge lag zusammengerollt auf der ausgeleierten Matratze, sein rabenschwarzes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Der Junge war mit blauen Flecken übersäht und das viel zu große Blaue T-Shirt wies Blutspuren auf.  
  
„Harry"flüsterte Sirius. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Wie konnten diese Leute ihm das bloß antun? „Shh, Harry, es ist alles okay. Ich werde dich von hier fortbringen."  
  
Er streckte die Hände aus, doch Harry kroch zitternd in die Ecke, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war. Die rasche Bewegung schmerzte ihn und er atmete schnell.  
  
„Harry, ich bin dein Pate, Sirius,"sagte Sirius und versuchte an Harry heranzukommen. „Ich will Dir nicht wehtun, ich will Dich von hier fortbringen."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Die Tränen hörten nicht auf, über seine Wangen zu laufen.  
  
„MAMA! PAPA!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen als Sirius aufsprang und zu sehen, wer da rief.  
  
Ein dicker Junge stand wie versteinert vor den schwebenden Muggeln, sein T- Shirt war voll mit Chips Krümeln. Seine Eltern gestikulierten mit ihren Händen, der Junge drehte sich um und erblickte Sirius.  
  
„Ich rufe die Polizei!"sagte er und rannte in Richtung Telefon.  
  
„Accio Telefon"rief Sirius. Das Telefon flog von der Kommode in Sirius ausgestreckte Hand. „Sie haben meinen Patensohn geschlagen."Sagte er mit eisiger Stimme zu den beiden Muggeln in der Luft. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in der Luft und die Dursleys krachten auf den Boden.  
  
„Er ist ein Nichtsnutz, faul, arrogant,..."  
  
„Densaugeo!"rief Sirius.  
  
Während die Dursleys mit ihren Mündern beschäftigt waren, aus denen lange Zähne hervorwuchsen, wandte sich Sirius wieder dem Schrank zu.  
  
„Harry, ich werde dich von hier wegbringen, okay?"Er streckte seine Arme nach dem Jungen aus, packte ihn und zog ihn heraus.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verließ er mit seinem Patensohn das Haus, während die Dursleys immer noch versuchten, ihre Zähne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 


	2. Kapitel

Kapitel 2: Nur Zeit  
  
Sauer war eine Untertreibung. Wütend war ebenfalls eine Untertreibung. Sirius Black war schlimmer als sauer, wütend und zornig. Nachdem er vor die Appariersperre von Hogwarts appariert war, lockerte er den Festen Griff, mit dem er seinen Patensohn an seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Harry bewegte sich nicht, entweder schlief er oder er war bewusstlos, Sirius wusste es nicht.  
  
Während er durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Krankenflügel schritt, schaute er Harry an und seine Augen blieben auf der berühmten Narbe hängen, aber dann suchte er nach Verletzungen die unter den großen Klamotten des Jungen versteckt waren.  
  
„Sirius!"  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Sirius, dass Professor McGonagall ihn gerufen hatte. Er ging weiter, aber er wusste, dass Minerva ihm eilig nachgehen würde, um ihn anzuhalten.  
  
„Hast du Harry?"fragte sie, während sie große Schritte machen musste, da Sirius so schnell lief.  
  
„Ich habe ihn. Ob wir ihn noch in diesem Leben wieder bekommen werden, wir werden es noch sehen" murmelte Sirius.  
  
„Was noch sehen,..."Professor McGonagall war nun auf gleicher Höhe mit Sirius und schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Körper des Zehn-jährigen sah. „Ach du meine,... ist das Harry?"  
  
„Nein, das ist Lilys und James zweiter Sohn."gab Sirius bissig zur Antwort. „Natürlich ist das Harry!"  
  
Geschockt nach dieser Aussage vergaß Minerva mit Sirius Schritt zu halten und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was?!"  
  
Sirius ignorierte sie. Minerva blinzelte und rannte diesmal, um Sirius und Harry wieder zu erreichen.  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?"  
  
Sirius betrat den Krankenflügel und ignorierte Minerva. „MADAM POMFREY!"  
  
„Junger Mann, ich bin nicht taub! Ich würde es vorziehen wenn du meinen Namen zwei Oktaven leiser rufst!"Madam Pomfrey eilte in den Kranklenflügel.  
  
„Mach mal ein bisschen schneller!"brüllte Sirius.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schnappte nach Luft: „Sirius Black, in all meiner..."  
  
„Er wird sterben wenn du nicht..."  
  
„Oh mein Gott"Madam Pomfrey hörte auf Sirius zu belehren. „Ist das..."Sie benahm sich sofort wieder wie die Krankenschwester. „Leg ihn dort auf das Bett. Warum hast du mich nicht früher gerufen?"  
  
„Ich..."Sirius öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, hielt dann aber inne. Er legte Harry vorsichtig auf ein Bett.  
  
„Gut, und jetzt verschwindet!"Poppy krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, schubste Sirius aus dem Weg und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs schlossen sich die Vorhänge um Sie und Harry.  
  
„Sirius?"fing McGonagall an.  
  
"Kümmer dich gut um ihn,"sagte Sirius laut, „ich..."  
  
Poppy steckte den Kopf durch die Vorhänge. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich eine voll ausgebildete, erfah..."  
  
„Ja, natürlich bist du das,"sagte Minerva schnell. „Ich werde mich um Sirius kümmern."  
  
Poppy verschwand wieder hinter den Vorhängen. Minerva zerrte an Sirius Ärmeln. „Ich bin sicher Professor Dumble...."  
  
„Ja, DUMBLEDORE!"sagte Sirius energisch. „Wo ist er?"  
  
Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist in seinem Büro."  
  
Sirius schubste sie beiseite und schritt schnell zu Dumbledores Büro. Als er den Wasserspeier erricht hatte hielt er an. „Ähmmm..."  
  
Er schaute um die Ecke, ob Minerva irgendwo war. Er versuchte es dann anders. „Tanzende Hotdogs! Zitronenkuchen! Blutige Brause! Kürbiskuchen!"  
  
Der Wasserspeicher blieb unbeeindruckt stehen.  
  
„Blödes Ding!"  
  
„Entschuldigung"sagte Minerva und schubste ihn zur Seite. „Bananen- Brause!"Sie drehte sich zu Sirius mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln um und ging einen Schritt voraus. Sirius bekam Sie gerade noch am Umhang zu fassen, bevor sie in den Wasserspeier hineinlief.  
  
„Ich würde es wirklich nicht mögen dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen zu müssen, da ich besseres zu tun habe!"sagte Sirius.  
  
Minerva blinzelte. „Oh. Ich muss das Passwort falsch gesagt haben. Bananen- Lutscher!"  
  
Der Wasserspeier öffnete sich um die beiden Zauberer eintreten zu lassen.  
  
„Ich habe dir vor Zehn Jahren gesagt, lass Harry bei mir leben,"fing Sirius laut an, „aber nein, du hast abgelehnt. Er sollte besser bei seinen Blutsverwandten leben. Ja, natürlich! Lass mich dir erzählen, was..."  
  
„Sirius, beruhige Dich!"sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
  
„Harry ist gerade im Krankenflügel,"sagte Minerva bevor Sirius wieder anfing zu reden, „Er hat wirklich schwere Verletzungen, möchte ich dazu noch sagen."  
  
„Hätte ich ihn ein paar Sekunden später gefunden wäre er wahrscheinlich schon tot!"  
  
„Diese Muggel müssen ihn verletzt haben..."fing Minerva an.  
  
„Verletzen? Sie haben ihn garantiert geschlagen..."  
  
Dumbledore bedeutete Sirius, sich zu beruhigen. „Bitte höre zu."  
  
Sirius sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren.  
  
„Vor zehn Jahren"fing Dumbledore an, „hat Voldemort Lily und James getötet und hat dabei den kleinen Harry zurückgelassen, der eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte und berühmt wurde. Als Lily sich opferte um ihren Sohn zu schützen, war ihre Liebe der einzige Schutz, den sie Harry geben konnte, und Liebe ist die stärkste Magie überhaupt. Um diesen Schutz aufrecht zu erhalten, musste Harry zu einem Blutsverwandten. Er muss diesen Schutz einmal im Jahr erneuern."  
  
„Einmal im Jahr!"sagte Sirius tonlos. „Heißt das er muss dorthin zurückkehren?"  
  
„Ja, aber..."  
  
„Also muss er jedes Jahr dorthin gehen, um sich vor Voldemort zu schützen, aber er wird dabei von diesen Muggeln fast umgebracht?"  
  
„Siri-..."  
  
„Oh nein, Harry wird nicht mehr in die Nähe von diesen Leuten gehen. Ich würde ihn lieber töten statt ihn noch mal zu den Dursleys zu bringen. Das wäre für ihn kurz und schmerzlos."  
  
Sirius drehte sich um, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.  
  
„Professor?"sagte Minerva zaghaft.  
  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen."Sagte Dumbledore. „Willst du ihn fertig anhören?"  
  
„Ja, ja natürlich!"  
  
„Wenn jemand, der nicht mit Harry verwandt ist, Tränen aus Mitgefühl und Liebe für ihn vergießt, wird der Bann auf diese Person übertragen. Als Lily gestorben ist hatte sie keine Zeit, um jemanden auszusuchen, wer die Person des Schutzbannes sein soll. Sie hinterließ ihn in den Händen seiner Blutsverwandten, und heute zweifle ich stark daran, dass sie Tränen der Liebe für ihn vergossen haben. Wenn Sirius den Bann unbewusst erneuern kann, muss Harry nie mehr zu den Dursleys zurückkehren."  
  
„Also können wir ihm nichts davon erzählen, da er es unbewusst machen muss."Sagte Minerva langsam. „Wir müssen ihm Zeit lassen."  
  
„Ich würde das nicht von ihm erwarten,"sagte Dumbeldore mit funkelnden Augen. „Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke. Aber ich denke Sirius ist geeignet für Harrys Schutz. Alles was er braucht, ist Zeit.   
  
„Unterernährt, zwei gebrochene Rippen, drei angeknackst, leichte Gehirnerschütterung, verstauchter Knöchel, Quetschungen, Schnitte..."Madam Pomfrey zählte alles auf und beobachtete Sirius, der eine Strähne aus Harrys Stirn strich.  
  
Wie in einem weißen Schlafanzug gekleidet lag Harrys Körper mit vielen Bandagen eingepackt. Dünne Schnitte und blaue Flecken waren von Poppy bereits so gut es ging verarztet worden. Seine Arme und Füße waren ebenfalls einbandagiert.  
  
„Seine Füße haben Blasen"erklärte Poppy. Sie schaute Harry betrübt an. „Und wir müssen warten bis er wieder etwas stabiler ist, um die restlichen Wunden zu heilen."  
  
Sirius stelle einen Stuhl an das Bett und setzte sich auf diesen, ohne Harry dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er nahm Harrys kleine Hand sanft in seine und streichelte beruhigend über die Hand. „Kein 10-jähriges Kind sollte so klein und schwach sein."  
  
Poppy nickte. „Wenn es ihm besser geht, müssen wir ihn ein wenig auffüttern."  
  
Sirius grinste. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"  
  
„Mich?"fragte Snape ungläubig. „MICH?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."Sagte Minerva. „Professor Dumbledore sagte, Severus Snape. JA, DU!"  
  
„Er will mich schicken um Potters Zeug holen?"spottete Snape. „Ich, Severus –"  
  
Minerva rümpfte ungeduldig die Nase, packte Snape und mit ihrer anderen Hand holte sie etwas Flohpuder und warf es in den Kamin. „Ligusterweg Nummer vier!"  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an alle Reviewer (Hab mich echt über so viele Reviews gefreut, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das ist total aufbauend!): Lea, Liz Black, Leony, Choooo, Kara, VamHex, Truemmerlotte und Rinoa!  
  
BlackRoseLily: Ja, die Geschichte ist im Orginal schon fertig.  
  
Schnecke: Naja, der Anfang war schon mal super, viel besser als ich erwartet hatte! Aber ob es 300 werden, bezweifle ich doch stark... 


	3. Kapitel

Gegen Mitternacht fiel Sirius in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Harry hatte sich noch kein einziges Mal bewegt. Gegen drei Uhr in der Früh schlug Harry seine Augen auf. Der Raum war ungewohnt und Harry musste erst einmal Blinzeln. Er konnte nicht besonders klar sehen, aber das konnte er ohnehin schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr, seit Dudley seine Brille kaputt gemacht hatte.  
  
Der Schmerz schien nicht mehr so intensiv zu sein. Er spürte nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen und Harry war sehr froh, dass es nicht mehr so weh tat. Er wollte seine Hand heben um an seinen Augen zu reiben, doch irgendetwas schweres lag auf seiner Hand. Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts um das zu erkennen, was auf seinem Arm lag.  
  
Etwas haariges...  
  
Harry zog mit einem Ruck an seiner Hand, das haarige Ding zuckte zusammen, sah auf und entpuppte sich als ein Mann mit unordentlichem Haar. Harry quiekte laut und verkroch sich unter die Bettdecke.  
  
„Shhh, Harry, alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit!"Der Mann hielt immer schon seine Hand, und Harry schüttelte sie ab.  
  
„Wer sind sie?"wisperte er ängstlich.  
  
„Ich bin dein Pate, Sirius."Antwortete Sirius. Er stand auf und setzte sich an die Ecke des Bettes.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Paten."  
  
„Jetzt hast du einen."Sagte Sirius entschlossen.  
  
„Wo sind Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Du musst sie nie mehr wieder sehen."sagte Sirius und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nicht extrem wütend zu klingen, wenn er an die beiden dachte.  
  
Harry fing an zu weinen.  
  
„Was... Harry!? Warum weinst du? Shhh, Kleiner, alles wird gut!"Sirius wollte Harry in den Arm nehmen, doch Harry krabbelte weg, so gut es mit dem Verband ging. Er sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
„Harry!"Schnell war Sirius aufgesprungen und nahm das schluchzende Bündel in den Arm. Harry weinte weiter. „I-ich will nicht ins W-Waisenhaus!"  
  
„Harry, alles ist gut. Das hier ist kein Waisenhaus. Du bist mein Patensohn und ich werde ab sofort auf dich aufpassen."Sagte Sirius und drückte Harry noch fester an sich.  
  
Harry öffnete ein Auge. „Patensohn?"  
  
„Ja, Patensohn."Bestätigte Sirius.  
  
„Ich mag diesen Traum!"  
  
Sirius beobachtete verblüfft den Jungen. Harry kuschelte sich in seine Arme, kleine Hände hielten Sirius T-Shirt gepackt, als ob Harry Angst hätte dass Sirius ihn verlassen würde. Dann lächelte der Junge im Schlaf.  
  
Sirius setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete Harry noch eine Weile.  
  
ooooo  
  
Die Dursleys saßen in einer Reihe auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Das Team von der Abteilung zur Umkehr missglückter Magie war gekommen und hatte die Zähne gerichtet, aber nicht die Gedächtnisse gelöscht.  
  
„Glaubt ihr dass dieser Pate noch mal kommt?"unterbrach Petunia die Stille.  
  
„Warum sind meine Zähne so gewachsen?"fragte Dudley, der ja noch nichts über Zauberer wusste.  
  
„Oh, mein armer kleiner Schatz!"Petunia legte beide Arme um ihren Sohn und drückte ihn fest.  
  
„Wenn diese Freaks es noch einmal wagen im mein Haus zu kommen..."fing Vernon wütend an.  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch kam aus dem Kamin, und plötzlich gab es eine kleine Explosion im Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?"schrie Petunia.  
  
„MUM!"wimmerte Dudley.  
  
„Du willst was?"fragte eine Frau mit kalter Stimme eine andere Person, und plötzlich standen zwei Leute wie aus dem nichts vor dem Kamin.  
  
Hinter ihr war ein großer Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren. „Haben sie schon mal ihren Kamin sauber gemacht?"  
  
„Harry putzt ihn manch-"fing Dudley an.  
  
„Shh!"sagte Petunia schnell. „Sprich nicht mit denen!"  
  
„Harry, was?"fragte die Frau und schaute die Muggel eiskalt an.  
  
„Warum sind schon wieder solche wie SIE hier?"schnauzte Vernon die beiden ziemlich mutig an. „Ist das hier ein Platz wo solche Freaks wie sie ein und ausgehen können, wie es ihnen gefällt? Verschwinden sie gefälligst von hier! Ich will nicht, dass sie dieses Haus betreten!"  
  
„Seien Sie unbesorgt,"sagte Snape mit öliger Stimme, „Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung!"  
  
„Severus!"schnappte die Frau.  
  
Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Wo sind Potters Sachen?"  
  
„Ah!"brüllte Vernon. „Jetzt kommen sie um seine Sachen zu holen? Ich habe noch nie-"  
  
„Ach, halten Sie die Klappe!"unterbrach ihn die Frau, „Ich finde die Sachen schon selber!"  
  
„Ich warte hier auf Dich!"sagte Snape hastig. Minerva gab ihm einen giftigen Blick und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schrank.  
  
Severus atmete erleichtert auf. In Potters Spielzeug und Kleidung herumzuschnüffeln stand ganz am Ende auf seiner to-do Liste. Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Muggel starrten ihn an, Vernons Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder wie bei einem Goldfisch.  
  
„Was ist Ihr Problem?"raunzte Snape unfreundlich.  
  
„Was MEIN Problem ist?"zischte Vernon. „Sie, Sie Freaks brechen in mein Haus ein, ruinieren meinen Kamin, was denken sie was dieses Haus ist? Ist es für solche Freaks wie Sie, die hier ein- und ausgehen können wann sie möchten? „  
  
„Ja, wie sie schon gesagt haben,"unterbrach ihn Snape. „und welche Freaks? Hüten sie ihre Zunge!"  
  
„Wo sind Harrys Sachen?"fragte Minerva genervt vom Flur her.  
  
„Was meinen Sie mit Harrys Sachen?"bellte Vernon. „Sehen wir so wohlhabend aus dass wir diesem Jungen teure Spielsachen und sonstigen Kram kaufen? Der Bengel sollte dankbar sein, dass wir ihn hier wohnen lassen, umsonst!"  
  
„Ja, sie sehen schon wohlhabend aus,"sagte Snape und musterte dabei Dudleys Kleidung und sein fünffaches Doppelkinn.  
  
„Sie haben das bestimmt zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt, mehr als Sie sollten!" sagte Minerva eisig. „Sie werden von uns hören, wenn Harry aufwacht wird er uns bestimmt einige Dinge über sein Leben hier erzählen können!"  
  
„Aber..."kreischte Petunia kreidebleich.  
  
Aber die beiden ‚Freaks' waren schon in den Kamin getreten und wirbelten schwarze Rußwolken auf. Absichtlich. Dann kam durch den leichten Nebel eine Stimme:  
  
„Tarantallegra! – Oops, Sorry!"  
  
ooooo  
  
„So, wo sind seine Sachen?"fragte Snape, als sie durch die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts marschierten.  
  
„Hast du nicht zugehört?"knurrte Minerva.  
  
„Komm schon, eine Kiste mit Spielzeug wird doch wohl dagewesen sein, oder?"  
  
Minerva drehte sich blitzschnell um und bebte förmlich. „Du hast Harry nicht zufällig im Krankenflügel gesehen, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht, und ich bin auch nicht sehr erpicht drauf, den Sohn von James Po-"  
  
„Wenn du dort gewesen wärst, würdest du dich jetzt nicht über diese Situation wundern!"Zornig stampfte Minerva davon, in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Severus blieb alleine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick in der Halle stehen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir den Jungen doch mal anschauen, wenn sich alle so darüber aufregen."murmelte er in seinen imaginären Bart. Mit einem wehenden Umhang drehte er sich schwungvoll um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
  
oooo  
  
Das Heben und Senken von Harrys Brustkorb schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Sirius zu haben. Er wuschelte vorsichtig durch Harrys zerzaustes Haar. Harrys rechte Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Brust, zu einer Faust gebildet auf dem Hemd. Sirius beugte sich hinunter und beobachtete die entspannten Gesichtszüge des schlafenden Kindes. Er legte Harry so sanft wie möglich in das Bett, um dann die Faust zu lösen, mit der Harry sich immer noch festkrallte.  
  
Harry murmelte etwas im Schlaf.  
  
„Shhh. Schlaf weiter!"sagte Sirius leise und deckte Harry mit einer Wolldecke zu.  
  
Ganz kurz sah Snape die vielen Bandagen, Quetschungen und Wunden auf dem Körper des Jungen. Er stieß laut Luft aus und wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
  
„Haben ihm das diese Muggel angetan?"  
  
Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um. „Sei leise, du weckst ihn sonst auf!"  
  
Zu spät. Harrys Augen öffneten sich schläfrig und er sah die beiden Männer die sich sauer anstarrten, doch Sirius widmete sich gleich wieder ihm zu.  
  
„Guten Abend, Harry,"sagte Sirius strahlend. Er streckte seine Arme aus, doch Harry wich ihnen aus.  
  
„Ich träume ja immer noch!"stellte Harry fest.  
  
„Das ist kein Traum, Kleiner!"antwortete Sirius vergnügt. „Es ist Wirklichkeit!"  
  
„Wirklichkeit?"  
  
Harry rutschte aus dem Bett und war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen mit den vielen Bandagen. Er versteckte sich hinter dem Bettposten.  
  
„Komm her,"Sirius ging zu Harry, kniete sich vor ihn und umarmte ihn. „Hier bist du sicher. Mit Mir."  
  
Harry versuchte Sirius von sich zu schubsen, um sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. „Lass mich los!"  
  
„Hast du Hunger?"fragte Sirius und ignorierte Harrys Befreiungsversuch.  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hob er Harry hoch um in die Küche zu gehen. Er ging an Snape vorbei ohne diesen noch eines Blicks zu würdigen.  
  
Entschuldigung dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wegen der Schule viel um die Ohren. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt schneller!  
  
Danke an alle Reviewer: Kara, Choooo, padfoot13, Kissymouse, Truemmerlotte, Kiki, VamHex;  
  
Carika: Ich liebe auch Klein-Harry Geschichten, ich schreibe auch gerade selber eine, die wohl bald hier erscheinen wird!  
  
Liz Black: Das Orginal hat 12 Kapitel! 


	4. Kapitel

Kapitel 4:  
  
Sing für mich  
  
ooooo  
  
Harry sah ängstlich und verschreckt aus, als Sirius ihn auf eine der Bänke in der großen Halle setzte. Nachdem die beiden kurz in der Küche gewesen waren, hatte Sirius ihn hierher in diesen enorm großen Raum namens ‚große Halle' gebracht.  
  
Es waren noch eine Frau und zwei Männer dort, einer von ihnen war der, der Harry aufgeweckt hatte.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"fragte die Frau freundlich und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall."  
  
Harry mied ihren Blick und schaute auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore,"sagte eine andere Person. Harry schaute immer noch nicht hoch. „Bist du hungrig?"  
  
Harry wünschte sich, dass die anderen aufhören würden, mit ihm zu reden. Sirius legte sanft seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf hoch. „Du musst keine Angst haben, die tun dir nichts!"sagte er lächelnd.  
  
„Ah!"sagte Dumbledore und klatschte einmal mit den Händen. „Hier kommt das Essen!"  
  
Harry starrte den Tisch mit purer Faszination an. Platten über Platten reihten sich den ganzen Tisch entlang, Kelche und Krüge standen einfach überall. Eine große Platte mit Hünchen stand direkt vor ihm und dampfte. Der Geruch war atemberaubend. Harry hatte noch nie so ein Mahl gegessen. Bei den Dursleys hatte er immer nur Wasser und Brot während den 10 Jahren bekommen.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas von dem Truthahn?"erkundigte sich Sirius.  
  
Harry stockte. Tante Petunia hatte ihm einmal eine gescheuert, als er versucht hatte, eine von Dudleys übrigen Pommes zu stibitzen, die auf dem Teller lag, den er waschen sollte.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was möchtest du denn essen? Such dir was aus!"  
  
Harry schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. Er wollte nicht noch einmal geschlagen werden. Jeder hatte aufgehört zu essen und starrte Harry verwundert an. Selbst Snape guckte überrascht.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Bitte nicht!"wisperte Harry.  
  
„Was nicht?"fragte Minerva verwirrt.  
  
„Nicht,"stotterte Harry leise. „Ich will nicht essen, bitte nicht!"  
  
„Du musst aber etwas essen!"erklärte ihm Sirius, etwas lauter, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
  
Harry schaute hoch, ein ängliches Glitzern lag in seinen wunderschönen Augen. „Schlägst du mich wenn ich es tue?"  
  
Jeder erstarrte.  
  
Sirius rieb sich wütend die Stirn. Zum Teufel mit diesen Muggeln! „Harry, ich würde dich NIE schlagen. Ich möchte, nein, ich will, dass du etwas isst, du bist viel zu dünn für dein Alter! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie etwas machen würde, dass dir weh tun würde."  
  
Harry blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Wirklich?"  
  
„Ich schwör es mit meinem Leben."  
  
„Du wirst mich niemals schlagen?"fragte er flüsternd.  
  
„Niemals."Bestätigte Sirius, musste sich jedoch sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich in einem Wutanfall über die Dursleys auszubrechen.  
  
Die Wahrheit schien glaubwürdig für Harry zu sein. „Okay!"  
  
Sirius war erleichtert. „Essen wir weiter?"fragte er und blickte in die Runde.  
  
„Ja, natürlich!"sagte Minerva, die sich gerade von ihrem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
Sirius schaufelte ein paar Kartoffeln auf Harrys Teller. „Ess auf!"  
  
Harry sah unsicher aus und spießte ein Stück der Kartoffel au seine Gabel. Er schaute zu Sirius, um festzustellen, ob der dagegen sei, aber er war es anscheinend nicht. Harry biss ein kleines Stück von der Kartoffel ab und schaute wieder zu Sirius.  
  
Sirius reagierte darauf, indem er ein ganzes Stück auf einmal aß und Harry dann aufmunternd zunickte. Harry lächelte leicht.  
  
„Kesselkuchen?"fragte Dumbledore und gab Harry ein Stück.  
  
„Nierenpastete?"fragte Minerva und schaufelte eine große Portion auf Harrys Teller.  
  
Harry versuchte zu protestieren, aber Sirius gab ihm noch mal eine große Portion Kartoffeln. „Besser, du nimmst die Gabel weg, bevor sie von dem Essen begraben wird."scherzte er.  
  
Harry zerrte an der Gabel, und dabei stürzte der Berg mit Kartofflen zusammen und verteilte sich auf dem Tisch. Harry ließ vor Schreck die Gabel fallen, schaute Sirius mit Angst in den Augen an und duckte sich zitternd.  
  
„Nein, es ist okay, Harry, es ist okay!"sagte Sirius, während er seine eigene Gabel und Messer fallen ließ.  
  
Harry schaute ihn misstrauend an. Sirius Herz sank.  
  
„Schau,"sagte Sirius plötzlich. Er nahm eine Creme-Torte und stülpte sie kopfüber auf den Tisch. „Siehst du? Es ist okay. Bei mir sieht es viel dreckiger aus als bei dir!"Er schnappte sich eins der Kartoffelstückchen, die auf dem Tisch lagen und aß es. „Siehst du? Keine Schweinerei mehr!"  
  
Snape schnaubte in sein Hühnchen.  
  
„Keine Schweinerei."Sagte Harry langsam.  
  
„Keine Schweinerei!"rief Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Er schmiss sein Stück Kürbiskuchen in den nächstbesten Suppentopf. „Keine Schweinerei!"  
  
Die Suppe spritzte auf Minervas Roben. „Schulleiter!"Sie stach ihre Gabel in den Truthahn und versuchte, ihre Kleider sauber zu bekommen.  
  
„Keine Schweinerei!"strahlte Sirius. Er packte seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft und verschüttete diesen über die Schale mit Spargel.  
  
„Absolut!"grinste Dumbledore, zerdrückte die Pastete mit seinem Löffel und schaute Snape erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Keine Schweinerei."Murrte Snape nicht überzeugt. Als er aufsah, sah er Dumbledore und Sirius, die ihn beide strafend anguckten. „Oh, na gut, keine Schweinerei!" Er stieß einen Krug mit Kürbissaft um, der über eine ganze Platte mit Toast und Marmelade schwappte.  
  
Harry fing an zu kichern.  
  
„So ist es richtig!"sagte Sirius vergnügt. „Lasst uns weiteressen!"  
  
„Schon wieder,"murmelte Snape.  
  
McGonagall fischte in der Suppe herum, in die Dumbledore sein Stück Kürbiskuchen geworfen hatte. „Ich rage mich, wie es wohl schmeckt..."  
  
oooooo  
  
„Bist du wirklich mein Pate?"  
  
Sirius hatte einen Stuhl vor ein Fenster des Krankenflügels gestellt und hielt Harry im Arm. Beide hatten still dagesessen und den Mond beobachtet, wie dieser immer wieder von dunkeln Wolken verschlungen wurde.  
  
„Ja, natürlich bin ich das."Antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Du bleibst bei mir und schickst mich nie mehr zu den Dursleys zurück?"  
  
„Solange ich lebe musst du nie mehr auch nur einen Fuß in deren Haus setzen."  
  
„Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen, um mich zu holen?"  
  
„Es ist kompliziert, Harry, aber glaub mir, ich versuchte es."  
  
Harry kuschelte sich tiefer in Sirius Arme. „Ich habe dieses seltsame Gefühl."  
  
„Was für ein Gefühl?"fragte Sirius, nahm Harrys Hand in seine und bewunderte die kleinen zarten Finger.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass ich dir vertraue."  
  
„Das ist gut, Harry."  
  
„Ich habe bis jetzt noch nie jemandem vertraut."  
  
Sirius Kehle war trocken. „Harry..."  
  
„Verlass mich nicht!"  
  
„Nie!"sagte Sirius leise und sein Rachen fühlte sich nicht mehr so trocken an. „Ich liebe dich, kleiner Sonnenschein!"  
  
Harry stockte. „I-Ich kann nicht das gleiche sagen..."  
  
„Das ist okay,"sagte Sirius sanft. „Das ist okay. Lass dir Zeit, Harry."  
  
„Tante Petunia hat Dudley immer ein Schlaflied gesungen. Ich habe immer versucht ihr zuzuhören, und dann habe ich mir ihre Stimme vorgestellt, wenn ich schlafen gegangen bin. Singen alle Mütter ihren Kindern Schlaflieder vor? Hat jeder eine Mutter?"  
  
„Ja, alle singen ihren Kindern etwas vor. Und jeder hat eine Mutter." Sirius spürte, wie seine Augen nass wurden, gepaart mit einer nicht zu bändigenden Wut auf die Dursleys.  
  
„Und meine? Ich meine, wo ist sie? Warum ist sie weg?"  
  
Sirius legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Harrys Kopf. „Sie ist an einem Ort weit, weit weg. Sie ist dort, wo es Felder über Felder mit Blumen gibt und wo jeder glücklich ist. Sie singt für dich, weit oben im Himmel. Du kannst sie nur nicht hören."  
  
„Hat sie einen Namen?"  
  
„Lily. Eine Lilie im Garten des Himmels."  
  
„Das ist ein schöner Name."  
  
„Hey, Kleiner!"versuchte Sirius das Thema zu wechseln. Er wollte Harry noch nichts darüber erzählen. Es gab so viel zu erzählen. So viel Leid, so viel Schmerz, so viel unbekanntes über die magische Welt. Und er bezweifelte stark, dass die Dursleys ihm etwas darüber erzählt hatten. Hölle, er musste Harry das alles innerhalb der nächsten Wochen möglichst schonend beibringen! „Paten können auch singen! Soll ich?"  
  
Harry kicherte. „Paten können singen?"  
  
Sirius fing an, ein Wiegenlied zu singen. Harry schloss seine Augen und als sein Atem gleichmäßig wurde, wusste Sirius, dass die nächsten paar Tage kritisch für ihre aufbauende Beziehung werden würden. Das bisschen Vertrauen, dass Harry ihm schenkte, würde entweder wachsen oder zersplittern und nie mehr wiederkommen. Sirius wollte sicher gehen, niemals zurückzufallen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Harry ihm eines Tages voll vertrauen würde und selbstsicher sagen könnte „Ich liebe dich auch". Er sollte mit Sirius das glückliche Leben eines 10-jährigen Jungen leben und ein toller junger Mann werden. Sirius würde der Vater und die Mutter sein, die Harry nie gehabt hatte.  
  
Sirius hielt den warmen Körper des Jungen immer noch an sich, bis er auch einschlief. Er verpasste Poppy, die die beiden etwas missbilligend, aber auch lächelnd ansah, Harry vorsichtig in sein Bett legte und Sirius Stuhl in eine weiche Ledercouch verwandelte.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Ich weiß, es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert, aber bei mir war jede Menge los diese Woche (ne Ralley für die nervigen Fünft-Klässler organisieren [Gell, Schnecke? ;-)], Wandertag,...). Ich hab noch eine Woche Schule, dann übersetze ich schnell weiter! Es waren nur hier einige sehr schwierige Stellen drin, bei denen es etwas länger dauert... Vor allem die „Keine Schweinerei"-Nummer! Ich wusste nicht wie ich es anders formulieren sollte!  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an alle Reviewer:  
  
ShadeFleece, Schnecke, Truemmerlotte, hgjgj, Kara, Nobody..., Pe, VamHex, Liz Black 


	5. Kapitel

Kapitel 5:  
Professor Black

oooo

„Hast du dir schon mal gewünscht, etwas zu können, etwas... außergewöhnliches? Etwas, was nicht jeder kann?"fragte Sirius.

Während beide im Sonnenschein neben einem Brunnen im kühlen Gras saßen, beschloss Sirius, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann schon etwas"

„Du kannst schon etwas?"

„Manchmal, wenn ich sehr müde bin, und Tante Petunia will, dass das Geschirr noch vor dem Abendessen gespült und eingeräumt wird, dann räumt es sich von selber ein."Harry wurde leicht rot. „Aber manche Sachen gehen dabei kaputt."

„Eher mehr"fügte er einen Moment später hinzu. „Nicht jeder kann das, oder? Ich meine, Dudley fällt immer in Ohnmacht, wenn das passiert."

Sirius war einen Moment geschockt. Er wusste, dass Harry öfter solche „Zauberei-Unfälle"passieren würden, seine Eltern waren immerhin mächtige Zauberer gewesen, aber er, Sirius, hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was das bei den Muggeln auslösen könnte. „Das ist..... wirklich sehr gut, Harry."

Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an. Seine Tante war immer furchtbar wütend geworden, und er zweifelte sehr daran, dass das gut war. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn immer einen Verrückten genannt und noch ziemlich lange rumgeschrieen.

„Wenn du lernst, wie du es kontrollieren kannst, wird das Geschirr nicht mehr kaputt gehen."Erklärte ihm Sirius und verdrehte ein bisschen die Wahrheit, indem er die Erklärung über Zauberstäbe und über Magie ausließ. Das war zu kompliziert zum erklären. Er würde es an einem anderen Tag erklären, wenn Harry ihm mehr vertraute.

„Lernen?"

„Ja, lernen, Harry,"antwortete Sirius, „Siehst du diese Schule?"Er zeigte auf das Gebäude hinter ihm. „Dort wirst du das lernen."

„Verrücktes Zeug?"fragte Harry ahnungslos.

„Kein verrücktes Zeug,"sagte Sirius ernst. „Du bist kein Verrückter, wir sind beide keine. Wir haben die Fähigkeit zu zaubern."

„Zaubern..." wiederholte Harry.

„Hier habe ich gelernt, wie ich meine Magie kontrolliere und ich habe mein Wissen erweitert. Du wirst das auch lernen, Harry."

„Lerne ich, wie Gegenstände etwas selber machen?"

„Noch mehr, Harry,"bestätigte Sirius, „Du lernst noch viel mehr."

„Das wird lustig!"

„Das wird es!"Sirius lächelte. „Vertrau mir."

„Warst du ein Freund von meiner Mama?"

„Wir waren gute Freunde."Antwortete Sirius. „Auch dein Vater James war mein Freund. Wir waren immer zusammen. Diese Schule hat aus mir, deinen Eltern, Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall große Zauberer und Hexen gemacht."

Harry hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

ooooo

Sirius hat ein Bad genommen, nachdem er Harry erklärt hatte, dass dieser nicht zu weit vom Krankenflügel weglaufen dürfte. Harry hatte genickt, doch sobald Sirius verschwunden war, schleichte sich Harry aus dem Krankenflügel und schaute durch das erstbeste Fenster, welches er finden konnte.

„Ich denke, du darfst hier nicht sein?"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Professor Snape, welcher hinter ihm stand und ihn mit so einem eisigen Blick anschaute wie Onkel Vernon es immer getan hat. Harry zitterte ein wenig, als er sich daran erinnerte. Snape bemerkte das Zittern. „Es ist doch gar nicht so kalt."

„Es ist nicht kalt"sagte Harry und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist so faszinierend bei diesem Ausblick?"spottete Snape.

„Was ist das?"fragte Harry statt einer Antwort, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.

Snape, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand ihm nicht antwortete oder ihm bei einem Gespräch nicht in die Augen schaute, stockte erst einen Moment, bevor ee automatisch sagte: „Der Verbotene Wald".

„Warum heißt er so?"

„Weil er verboten ist."schnappte Snape.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und schaute zu Snape hoch. „Du wirkst netter wenn du nicht dauernd alle so anfährst."

Snape schnappte nach Luft. Normalerweise benutzte er seinen eisigen Ton immer, um Schülern Angst einzujagen, wenn sie etwas verbotenes taten. Nett sein? Er sammelte sich. „Wie bitte?"

„Du wirkst ne-"

„Ja, ja, ich hab dich gehört!"unterbrach ihn Snape. „Und das macht dir keine Angst?"

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. „Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt."

Snape lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster. „Ich kann schlimmer sein."

Harry schaute wieder zu ihm hoch und starrte mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen in Snapes'. „Okay."

„Ich bin viel, viel schlimmer."

„Wenn du es wärst, würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen,"sagte Harry ohne aufzuschauen.

„Was?"

„Wenn ich meinen Onkel die Sachen gefragt oder geantwortet hätte, die ich eben mit dir beredet habe, würde ich sofort getadelt werden."

„Und du riskierst es mit mir zu reden, annehmend, dass ich dich nicht schimpfen werde?"

Harry stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab. „Ich weiß, mit wem ich wie reden kann."In seinen Augen stand Selbstsicherheit.

„Verlockendes Schicksal?"

Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Nein, Sir. Ich kann mich auf meinen Instinkt verlassen."Damit verließ er Snape, welcher über die Worte nachdachte, und kehrte in den Krankenflügel zurück, um dort auf Sirius zu warten.

ooooo

"Ich fordere dass das umgehend geändert wird!"brüllte Snape fast. „Wie kann dieser... dieser... Holzkopf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten!"

„Entschuldigung?" sagte Sirius beleidigt. „Ich bin ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, qualifiziert bei jeder Situation zu handeln, in der jemand in Gefa-"

„Das weiß ich!"fuhr ihn Snape an. „Ich habe mich vor ihm um diese Stelle beworben! Zählt das gar nicht?"

„Aber natürlich tut es das,"sagte Sirius süßlich. „wenn man qualifiziert ist."

„Ich bin auch qualifiziert, danke!"entgegnete Snape, der sich hintergangen fühlte.

„Aber, aber,"Dumbledore hob beide Hände, um die beiden verstummen zu lassen. „Ich habe großes Vertrauen in Sirius, er wird diese Position meistern, und für dich, Severus, bist du nicht glücklich mit deine jetzige Stelle?"

„Aber natürlich, er ist sehr Glücklich damit,"sagte Sirius, bevor Snape den Mund öffnen konnte. „Sehr glücklich mit Ahornwurzeln, Baldrian, Rosenblätter und dem ganzen Zeug. Diese Sachen sind für Traumlose Schlaftränke, oder?"

„Liebestränke, du Tölpel!"schnappte Snape.

„Siehst du!"rief Sirius, „Umfassende Kenntnisse über Zaubertränke. Fantastischer Experte für mächtige Zutaten, Meister der Zaubertränke!"

„Ich-"

„Der beste Lehrer in diesem Jahrhundert, exzellenter Zauberer, der Zaubertränke-Meister Severus Snape!"

„Naja, das hört sich-"

„Ja, dieser Job ist wie geschaffen für ihn. Nun, Schulleiter, sollten wir dich verlassen, damit du deiner Arbeit nachgehen kannst. Lass uns gehen, Severus."

Sirius steuerte Snape aus dem Raum und war heilfroh, dass Snape nichts sagte, bis die Tür zufiel. „Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?"

„Du hast verloren,"strahlte Sirius. „Man sieht sich!"

Und Sirius verließ ihn, um nach Harry zu schauen, während Snape sich für seine unbeschreibliche Dummheit am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte. „SIRIUS BLACK!"

ooo

"Was ist Verteidigung?" fragte Harry ahnungslos, nachdem Sirius ihm von seinem neuen Job erzählt hatte und ihn durch die Klassenräume und seine Wohnung im Schloss geführt hatte. Nach einer langen Stunde bitten und betteln hatte Poppy ihm erlaubt, Harry in seiner neuen Behausung wohnen zu lassen. Somit war Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen.

„Ein gerechter Kampf gegen das Böse."Antwortete Sirius ein bisschen dämlich.

Harry kicherte. Sirius hielt vor seiner Tür an.

„Sirius rocks!"sagte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Harry fing an zu lachen. „Ja, das ist richtig. Hier herrschen die Regeln von deinem Paten!"Sirius grinste, glücklich, Harry lachen zu sehen. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Patensohn in den Raum und schloss die Tür. Zwei große Betten standen in der linken Ecke des Zimmers, eine große Lampe in der Mitte. „Möchtest du das linke oder das rechte?"

„Ich darf das aussuchen?"fragte Harry.

„Wieso würde ich dich sonst fragen, mein kleiner Prinz?"entgegnete Sirius.

Harry bewegte sich langsam auf das Bett zu, welches von der Ecke entfernt war.

„Nicht das andere?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, Es ist nah an der Wand."

„Hier gibt es keine Kriechviecher, Kleiner,"scherzte Sirius. „Keine Angst."

„Nein, Es ist nur... Mein Bett war früher auch an der Wand."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er daraufhin tun oder sagen sollte und er beschloss, das Gespräch zu ignorieren. Er hob Harry hoch und trug diesen ins Badezimmer. Dort setzte er ihn in der Badewanne ab. „Jetzt noch ein kurzes Bad, dann ist es Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, dalli dalli!"

Harry lächelte schwach zu Sirius und schloss dann die Badezimmertür. Bevor Sirius sich umdrehen konnte, hörte er ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür. Er öffnete sie uns sah Professor McGonagall.

„Übermorgen ist Harrys Geburtstag!"wisperte sie.

„Ja," Sirius huschte aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit Harry ja nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekam. Bloß kein Risiko eingehen.

„Ich habe darüber mit Dumbledore gesprochen und naturlich auch mit-" sie stoppte. „Severus."

„Hat er zugestimmt?"

„Oh, eher widerwillig, aber er hat zugestimmt."Minerva lächelte bei der Erinnerung an den entrüsteten Snape. „Er hat zugestimmt, auf Harry aufzupassen, während wir beide das Fest vorbereiten."

„Super!" Sirius grinste. "Also sehen wir uns morgen früh?"

„Ja," stimmte Minerva zu. „Severus passt auf Harry auch morgen früh auf."

„Okay," antwortete Sirius. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Wir sehen uns,"antwortete Minerva. Als Sirius wieder in sein Zimmer schlüpfte und die Tür schloss, konnte sich Minerva ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der 31. Juli würde ein ganz besonderer Tag werden.

oooooooooooooo

Ü/N: Das nächste Kapitel ist wahnsinnig lang, deswegen wird es wahrscheinlich etwas länger dauern! Aber ich werde es bestimmt noch vor Schulanfang (14. September) ins Internet stellen.

Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!!

Yukarii, auxia, nina, Brchen, VamHex, Truemmerlotte, carika, Kissymouse, Dray, Kara,

ShadeFleece: Ja, das finde ich auch manchmal. Okay, in diesem Chap benimmt er sich schon älter, aber z.B. im letzten ist er extrem kindisch. Aber man muss bedenken, dass diese Story AU ist und er bei den Dursleys viel schlimmer behandelt wurde als im Buch, er wurde z.B. geschlagen und so.


	6. Kapitel

Kapitel 6  
Du und Ich

oooo

Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Der Himmel war noch dunkel, aber die Sonne ging gerade auf und hier und da erhellten die Sonnenstrahlen die Wiesen und Hügel Schottlands. Minerva wollte Sirius gerade abholen, da beide nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten, um die nötigen Sachen einzukaufen, die sie für Harrys Geburtstagsüberraschung brauchen würden. Sirius öffnete ihr die Tür um sie hereinzulassen. Sie stand im Türrahmen und schaute sich um.

Harry war noch nicht aufgewacht, und Sirius wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. Andererseits musste er gehen, was er Harry am vorigen Abend nicht erzählt hatte. „Soll ich ihm einen Zettel schreiben?"fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Severus wird es ihm erklären,"beruhigte ihn Minerva.

„Ich traue Snape nicht. Wer weiß was für fadenscheinige Stories er sich ausdenkt,"murmelte Sirius grummelnd.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du nicht einmal etwas nettes über mich sagen kannst,"schnappte Snape, welcher gerade durch die Tür kam. „Ich denke, eine einfache Erklärung abzugeben liegt sehr wohl in meinen Fähigkeiten."

„Ach wirklich?"fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Lass mich eine hören."

Snape antwortete darauf nicht und ignorierte es einfach, er fand es unverschämt, dass Black so mit ihm umging, wenn er sich schon bereit erklärt hatte, heute auf Harry aufzupassen. „Wenn du mich nur alleine lassen würdest, Black. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich so großzügig bin, auf einen 10 jährigen Jungen aufzupassen, und ich fände es sehr nett, wenn du meine Intelligenz nicht immer in Frage stellen würdest."

„Ich sagte nur, dass du nicht kreativ bist,"giftete Sirius zurück.

„Sirius...."

„Wenn dein Wissen umfangreicher ist als meines, du betrügerischer Holzkopf von Verteidigungs Professor, könntest du mir doch deine brillianten Ideen zeigen."

„Severus..."

„So dass du sie mir nachmachen kannst? Und wen nennst du hier einen betrügerischen Holzkopf?"

„AUFHÖREN!" kreischte Minerva den beiden Männern zu, die sich wie zwei Kleinkinder zankten.

„SHHHHHH!" fuhren Sirius und Severus Minerva an. Severus wurde mulmig zumute, als er realisierte, dass er Harry beim Schlafen störte.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"fragte Minerva genervt.

„Ich würde ja gerne, aber es ist Snape der-"

„Okay, wenn du es nicht weißt, Ich –"

„Severus, bleib bei Harry! Sirius, komm mit!"beendete Minerva den Streit.

Nachdem sie beiden einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, verließen Sirius und Minerva das Zimmer, in dem Severus wartete, bis Harry aufwachsen würde.

oooo

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Das Bett war warm und gemütlich, und er wollte am liebsten den ganzen Tag darin liegen bleiben.

„Zeit zum aufstehen, es ist schon 10 Uhr."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die unvertraute Stimme hörte, welche definitiv nicht seinem Paten gehörte. Blinzelnd erkannte er, dass Professor Snape auf einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß und auf ein Pergament kritzelte.

„Wenn du fertig bist, können wir in die Große Halle zum frühstücken gehen."Snape legte seine Feder nieder, rollte das Pergament zusammen und drehte das Tintenfass zu.

„Ja, sir."

Snape nickte knapp. „Ich werde draußen auf Dich warten."Er stand auf, nahm seine Feder, Pergament und Tintenfass und ging hinaus, um Harry ein wenig Privatssphäre zu geben.

Harry wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloss eingefallen war, dann hüpfte er rasch aus dem Bett. Wo war Sirius? Er verwarf schnell den Gedanken. Nach einer kurzen Dusche und dem Zähneputzen zog er sich an und öffnete die Tür, um dort einen finster blickenden Snape zu erblicken.

„Was hast du so lange da drin gemacht?"Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, marschierte der Zaubertränkemeister los, ohne noch einmal nach hinten zu blicken.

Harry traute sich nicht zu antworten und beeilte sich, hinter Snape herzulaufen, bevor dieser hinter irgendeiner Ecke verschwinden konnte. Sie traten in die Große Halle ein, wo Snape einmal kurz mit der Hand winkte und ein Teller mit Toast uns ein Glas Milch erschien.

„Iss auf. Das Mittagessen wird heute später als normal gegessen."

Snape aß nicht mit Harry zusammen und Harry vermutete, dass Snape schon gefrühstückt hatte. Snape blickte ihn ungeduldig an und Harry beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich zu essen, aber Snape wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor er nicht alles aufgegessen hatte.

„Ich habe heute sehr viel zu tun,"sagte Snape, als beide auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern waren. „Ich muss Zaubertränke brauen und verkorken, also wäre es sehr nett, wenn du dich still in eine Ecke setzt und dich selbst beschäftigst, aber fass nichts an, sonst werde ich ungemütlich."

Harry nickte und wünschte sich, er hätte eins von Sirius Büchern („Verhexe deinen Feind"). Sein Pate hatte jede Menge von Büchern dieser Art und Harry war schon gespannt, wann er wissen würde, wie man diese Flüche anwenden konnte.

Snape öffnete die Tür eines Klassenraumes und schob Harry hinein. „Setz dich dort hin so du willst, aber geh mir aus dem Weg."

Harry entschied sich für den hintersten Tisch und setzte sich in die Ecke. Snape beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fing an, Zutaten herauszusuchen. Er zündete ein Feuer unter einem großen Kessel an, dann holte er eine schmale Flasche mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit aus einem der vielen Regale und wartete darauf, die Flüssigkeit in den Kessel zu schütten. Währenddessen schnitt er ein paar Wurzeln fein säuberlich in kleine Quadrate. Auch wenn Harry sehr neugerig war, hütete er sich, zu fragen.

oooo

Harry betrachtete die Linien auf dem Tisch. Jemand hatte die Worte „_Locomotor Mortis_"eingeritzt. Harry wunderte sich, was das heißen sollte. „Locomotor Mortis,"wisperte er leise und dachte sich verrückte Sachen aus, was das heißen könnte.

Professor Snape stieß einen Schrei aus. Harry sprang erschrocken auf. „Was ist los?"

Er konnte Professor Snape nirgends sehen und er rannte nach vorne, um dort nachzuschauen. „Professor?"

„HARRY POTTER!"

Harry quiekte und hüpfte erschrocken drei Schritte zurück. Er wäre fast über Snape gestolpert, der am Boden lag mit Beinen, welche mit einer Klammer zusammengehalten wurden.

„Warum sind sie auf dem Boden?"fragte Harry überrascht.

„Warum ich hier bin? WARUM ICH HIER BIN?"brüllte Snape. „GIB MIR MINEN ZAUBERSTAB!"

„Welchen Zauberstab?"fragte Harry ahnungslos.

„WELCHEN ZAUBERSTAB! WEIßT DU NICHT WAS EIN DÄMLICHER ZAUBERSTAB IST? DER EINE DORT AUF DEM TISCH!"

Harry guckte sich panisch um, bis er einen hölzernen Stab auf dem Schreibtisch liegen sah. Er schnappte ihn sich und reichte ihn schnell Professor Snape, welcher den Zauberstab Schwung und die Klammer augenblicklich verschwand. Mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck stand Snape auf. „Harry Potter! Hat dir nicht jeder gesagt, dass du von den Sachen wegbleiben sollst, die du nicht kennst? Hast du nicht ein bisschen Grips in deinem Hirn?"

„Ich wusste nicht was es war,"sagte Harry, der sich extrem unwohl fühlte. „Es tut mir Leid!"Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als Snape einen Schritt näher kam.

„Hast du in diesen zehn Jahren bei den Muggeln deinen Verstand verloren?" brüllte Snape.

Harry schwieg, er wollte den wütenden Professor nicht noch mehr reizen.

„Dachtest du, es würde lustig sein, nur diese Worte zu sagen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken? Dachtest du es würde unterhaltsam sein, wenn du mich verhext? Da liegst du falsch! Ich hatte dich gewarnt, falls du hier irgendetwas tun würdest, und DAS hier stellt alles in den Schatten!"Snape fuhr fort, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, dass Harry noch kein bisschen Magie gelernt hatte und noch nie einen Zauberstab benutzt hatte.

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und er wünschte sich er wäre irgendwo, bloß nicht hier, konnte Professor Snape das nicht verstehen? Er wollte das wirklich nicht! Vorsichtig schaute er auf, sein Blick traf den des Professors und beide starrten sich an.

Dann stolperte Harry rückwärts. Vergangene Momente von den letzten zehn Jahren liefen wie ein Film vor Harrys Auge ab. Er war acht, und Onkel Vernon schrie ihn an, weil er das Auto nicht gründlich genug gewaschen hatte; Er war damals noch nicht groß genug gewesen, um an den oberen Teil der Windschutzscheibe heranzukommen.

Dann war er in der Küche, Tante Petunia schüttelte ihn und gab ihm Ohrfeigen links und rechts auf die Wangen, immer und immer wieder. In einem anderen Moment kämpfte er sich mühsam ab, um einen schweren Koffer vom Auto in Dudleys Zimmer zu bringen. Die Dursleys waren damals eine Woche nach Paris gefahren und hatten ihn bei Mrs Figg gelassen.

Nach einem weiteren Szenenwechsel befand er sich in der Ecke der Garage der Dursleys. Dudley und seine Bande kamen auf ihn zu. Sie fingen an, ihn zu schlagen. Harry schlug zurück. Er traf Dudley am Kinn.   
Tante Petunia hatte angefangen zu kreischen, nachdem sie _das_ erfahren hatte. Harry bekam wochenlang Schrankarrest und noch weniger zu essen als sonst.

Die Szenenwechsel gingen weiter, bis Harry spürte, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er weinte lautlos. Durch den Tränenschleier sah er, dass Snape ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag.

Zum wiederholten male trafen schwarze Augen smaragdgrüne, aber dieses mal geschah nichts. Harry senkte den Kopf, als neue Tränen sein Gesicht herunterrannen. Die Wucht der Erinnerungen, die in ihm hochstiegen, hinterließen ein schreckliches Gefühl in ihm. Alles was er wollte war zu weinen und zu weinen bis er nicht mehr weinen konnte.

Dann schlossen sich starke Arme um ihn, die ihn in eine feste Umarmung zogen. Harry wehrte sich nicht, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Die Tränen kullerten weiter über seine Wangen, während Harry von den starken Armen gewiegt wurde.

oooo

Severus Snape wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in dieser Position dasaß, nur den Jungen haltend, denn er, Snape, war immer noch geschockt von dem, was er gerade aus den Bruchteilen der Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Er brauchte Zeit um zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war und als er Harry im Arm hielt, verarbeitete er gerade.

Für einen Moment war er sehr wütend auf das Kind gewesen, dafür dass es einen Zauberspruch an ihm ausgeübt hatte, und im anderen Moment ist er quer durch Harrys Erinnerungen gehüpft.

In dieser einen Minute hatte er alles gesehen, was Harry in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, er hatte alles gefühlt was Harry jemals gefühlt hat, er hatte jede einzelne von den Gefühlen und Gedanken des Jungen verstanden. Er hatte alles gesehen, was dieser Junge ertragen musste, und nun erkannte er, dass er schrecklich falsch mit den Vorurteilen gegenüber diesem gewesen war.

Als er bemerkte, dass Harry schlief, stand er langsam auf. Er realisierte dann, dass Harry im letzten Jahrzehnt immer Hoffnung gehabt haben muss, die nun durch ihn, Snape, wieder wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt sein muss. An jedem Geburtstag hatte Harry sich gewünscht, dass eine Person für ihn da wäre, die ihn lieben würde.

oooo

„Du hast WAS?"

Snape sah müde aus, als er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Er hatte Harry ins Bett gebracht und war dann schnurstracks in Dumbledores Büro gelaufen.

„Ich weiß nicht, im einen Moment war ich am brüllen, dann lag ich aufeinmal auf dem Boden mit all diesen Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf. Sie waren so real, es war als wäre ich bei Harry gewesen, als das alles geschehen ist,"erklärte Snape. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Dumbledore hatte einen hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Harry scheint große Magische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Nicht dass das so überraschend wäre, er hat es zum größten Teil von Lily und James geerbt. Ich denke er wollte Dir nur erklären, dass er dich nicht verhexen wollte. Seine Magische Kraft ist unausgebildet, er kann sie noch nicht kontrollieren."

„Ich wollte nicht so wütend sein, ich bin nur... explodiert,"sagte Snape und massierte sich die Schläfe.

„Ich weiß,"sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Snapes Temperament ging öfter mit ihm durch. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wollte dich nicht verhexen, er muss es irgendwo im Klassenzimmer gelesen und dann laut ausgesprochen haben. Wenn er sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, werden wir ihm beibringen, seine Magie zu fokussieren und zu kontrollieren."

Snape nickte. „Ja. Ja, das ist gut."

„Du siehst müde aus, Severus,"bemerkte der Schulleiter.

„Nein." Sagte Snape grimmig. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock überkam ihn die Wut. Die Dursleys würden dafür zahlen. Er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Harry nie wieder zu diesen Muggeln zurückkehren würde.

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war er auf Sirius' Seite.

ooooo

So, die Hälfte der ganzen Fanfiction haben wir jetzt schon! Ich bin jetzt auf den letzten Drücker fertig geworden, ich habe meinen letzten Ferientag größtenteils damit verbracht, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich war im Urlaub. Und gestern hatte ich keine Zeit zum Beta-Lesen, aber heute ist das Chap ja jetzt da.

Das neue Kapitel kommt höchstwahrscheinlich noch im September!  
Und ich möchte noch anmerken, dass ich vor allem am Anfang extrem frei übersetzt habe!

Danke an alle Reviewer: Carika, Kissymouse, VamHex, auxia, Pe, Cho (2x), backblack, Miss Granger und Hellen-Potter

-Missymouse: Tja, mit Harrys B-Day-Party musst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden...

-auxia: Ich war bei meiner Tante im Urlaub und konnte überhaupt nichts machen. Ich versuche aber, mich zu beeilen!

-Miss Granger: Das ist eine Übersetzung, ich schreibe die Story nicht selber. Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt!

-Pe: Ich habe nur für die von mir geschriebenen Storys eine Beta-leserin, dür die Übersetzung nicht. Ich versuche, ein bisschen mehr auf Fehler aufzupassen!

-Hellen-Potter: Tja, ich weiß, keine so alltägliche FF...

-Cho: Tja, Glück gehabt... Ich hoffe das neue Chap hat die gefallen. Danke für das Lob!


	7. Kapitel

7. Kapitel:  
Elf

ooo

Severus ging so langsam wie er konnte zu dem Raum, in dem er Harry zurückgelassen hatte. Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, und er fing an, müde zu werden. Wie ein Hamster, der wieder und wieder in seinem Rad lief, ohne zu stoppen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, denn im Moment dachte er an so vieles, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es einmal denken würde.

Kurz darauf stand er vor der Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, schwang die Tür auf. Er schloss sie leise hinter sich, bevor er zu seinem Schrecken bemerkte, dass Harry gerade einen Alptraum hatte. Er strampelte wild und wimmerte. Ohne nachzudenken rannte Severus zu dem Bett und nahm Harry in den Arm. Während er Harry vorsichtig im hielt, schlug dieser um sich, um sich zu befreien.

„Shhh, Harry, alles wird gut,"sagte Severus so sanft wie möglich. „Alles wird gut. Niemand wird dir wehtun. Niemand."

Harry hörte nicht auf zu wimmern, doch er stoppte das Strampeln. Da er nun wach war, starrte er angsterfüllt mit seinen grünen Augen im Zimmer umher.

„Harry, schau mich an, schau her!"Letztendlich blieben Harrys Augen auf Severus liegen. „Es ist alles gut, es ist vorbei."

„Sie verstehen das nicht."Harry schloss seine Augen.

„Oh doch,"widersprach Severus, und schaute in Weite Ferne, als würde er dort seine Vergangenheit sehen. „Mehr als du denkst."

„Niemand kann das verstehen"

„Dann versuche, es die anderen verstehen zu lassen,"antwortete Severus. „Wir sind nun deine Familie. Wir wollen, dass du glücklich bist. Du musst dich nur öffnen und die Vergangenheit verarbeiten. Erst dann wirst du den Schatten deiner Vergangenheit vergessen. Erst dann kannst du du selbst sein.

„Das ist nicht so einfach,"flüsterte Harry, seine Augen weiterhin zusammengepresst.

„Stimmt, das ist es nicht."Severus dachte an einige Ereignisse seiner Vergangenheit und schauderte. Niemand konnte je all diese Dinge vergessen. „Aber wir wollen dir helfen. Schritt für Schritt."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in die Roben des Professors. „Okay. Schritt für Schritt."

Severus bewegte sich nicht, er wartete, bis Harry wieder eingeschlafen war, bevor er ihn vorsichtig wieder zurück ins Bett legte.

ooo

Severus stürmte in sein Klassenzimmer. Er hatte einen Kessel vergessen, während er bei Harry war. Die Hoffnung, dass das Feuer nicht allzu stark war und der Kessel bis dahin friedlich vor sich hingeköchelt hätte, wurde zunichte gemacht.

Natürlich.

Der Kessel war explodiert und die dickflüssige, braune Soße verzierte nun den ganzen Klassenraum. Severus raufte sich die Haare. Warum hatte niemand die Explosion gehört?  
Plötzlich fiel irgendwas auf ihn. Er hob den Kopf und sah, dass die braune Soße von der Decke tropfte.

Verdammt.

„Reparo!" Snape wirbelte mit seinem Zauberstab durch sein Klassenzimmer. "Scourgify!" Der ganze Klassenraum war nun wieder befreit von dem halbfertigen braunen Trank.

Während er den Gang im Klassenzimmer entlang lief, schaute er, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er stoppte bei dem Tisch, an dem Harry gesessen war. Während er den Stuhl zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellte, bemerkte er, dass etwas in den Tisch eingeritzt war: Locomotor Mortis.

Er schaute weiter und sah eine weitere Inschrift auf dem Tisch, an dem Fred und George Weasley normalerweise saßen:  
Verarscht Snape!  
Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab, sodass nun eingraviert war: Verarscht Gryffindor!

Während er böse lächelte, drehte er sich um und marschierte zu seinem Pult. Er fing an, Zutaten in seinem Schrank umzuräumen und zu sortieren. Er war im Moment nicht in Stimmung, den Trank nocheinmal zu brauen.

ooo

Es war exakt Mitternacht, als Sirius Harry weckte. „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry rieb seine verschlafenen Augen und versuchte sich tiefer in sein Bett hineinzukuscheln, doch Sirius hatte ihn schon spielerisch am Hemdkragen gepackt und ihn hochgezogen.

„Es ist nicht mein Geburtstag,"grummelte Harry.

„Es ist der 31 Juli, und du bist jetzt elf, kleiner!"

„Ist mir egal."Gähnte Harry. Der vergangene Tag hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet und er wusste nichtmal, dass sein Geburtstag war.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

o

Nachdem er Harry dazu gebracht hatte, sich anzuziehen, schob er Harry durch die Tür hinaus.

„Was ist los?"

Sirius antwortete nicht, er schob Harry immer weiter vor sich her, hinunter auf eine Wiese vor Hogwarts. „Tadahhh!"

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

Harry sah Dumbledore, Minerva und Snape mit offenem Mund an. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Partyhut auf dem Kopf und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Du bist jetzt elf!"Minerva ging auf Harry und Sirius zu und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Severus drückte Harry kurz die Hand. „Happy birthday."

Harry schaute immer noch erstaunt und ungläubig. Niemand hatte ihm jemals gratuliert oder überhaupt an seinen Geburtstag gedacht.

„Ein großer Junge bist du jetzt."Dumbledore lächelte ihn von oben herab an. Harry legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um zu dem Zauberer aufsehen zu können. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Dankeschön," sagte Harry schüchtern.

„Und jetzt möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen."Sirius führte Harry an seinen zukünftigen Professoren vorbei. Harry sah plötzlich einen riesigen Mann, der im Hintergrund stand. Er hatte lange Haare und einen großen Bart.

„das ist Rubeus Hagrid,"flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr. „Er war der, der dich zu den Du- ähhh, der erste, der dich im Arm gehalten hat."

„Harry!" Hagrid schniefte laut. "Oh, Harry!"

"Hallo," sagte Harry leise.

Hagrid packte Harry und hob ihn in die Luft. „Das erste Mal, als ich dich sah, warst du ein kleines süßes Baby. Ganz klein..."Er wirbelte Harry durch die Luft und drückte ihn dann an sich.

„Ähm... Hagrid,"sagte Sirius besorgt. „Zerdrück ihn nicht!"

„Was? Oh, Entschuldigung."Hagrud ließ Harry wieder auf den Boden. Harry sag Sirius erleichtert an.

„ich hab dir'n Geschenk gekauft. Hab's selbst ausgesucht!"Hagrid wühlte in seinen Taschen und holte ein schlampig eingewickeltes Paket mit einer weißen Schleife heraus. „Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry sah ihn geschockt an. „Für...mich?"

„Für dich,"bestätigte Hagrid. Er schniefte wieder durch die Nase.

„Nimm es,"ermutigte Minerva Harry.

Mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck nahm Harry das Geschenk vorsichtig und öffnete es. Ein lautes Krächzen hätte ihn das Geschenk fast fallen lassen, aber er konnte es noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Plötzlich sah er in die Augen einer wunderbaren Schneeeule.

„Sie war die beste im Geschäft,"erklärte Hagrid stolz. „Magst du sie?"

„Wow," war alles, was Harry sagen konnte.

„Hier." Sirius öffnete die Tür des Käfigs und die Eule flatterte hinaus, flog eine kurze Runde und setzte sich dann auf Harrys Arm.

„Gute Haustiere, diese Eulen,"sagte Hagrid. „Gute Haustiere."

„Dankeschön!" sagte Harry, immer noch ganz schockiert von all dem.

„Magst du sie?"

„Ich liebe sie,"sagte Harry, während er versuchte, die vielen Federn aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Sag mir, welchen Namen du für sie ausgesucht hast,"sagte Hagrid.

„Und das..."Sirius drehte Harry an den Schultern um, damit er einen zweiten unbekannten Mann sehen konnte, der neben dem Schulleiter stand. „Ist Remus Lupin. Er war der beste Freund von deinem Vater und Mir. Wir sind zusammen durch Dick und Dünn gegangen."

„Hallo, Harry."Remus schaute Harry an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Schuld wieder. Er wuschelte Harry durch die Haare. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er holte ein eingewickeltes Packet aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry. „Pass gut darauf auf."

Harry nahm fas Geschenk an, als würde es sehr zerbrechlich sein.   
  
„Dankeschön."

Remus sah ihn liebevoll an. Harry öffnete das Geschenk vorsichtig. Es war eine Box darin, und in dieser mit blauem Stoff ausgelegter Box war ein Fotoalbum.

„Darin sind Bilder von deinen Eltern,"sagte Remus leise.

Harry öffnete das Album. Die Tränen glitzerten schon in seinen Augen. Er würde nun seine Eltern zum ersten Mal sehen. Das erste Foto zeigte einen Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, der einen Arm um ein wunderschönes Mädchen gelegt hatte. Beide lachten fröhlich und winkten Harry zu.

„Dankeschön." Harry schaute mit tränenden, aber dankbaren Augen zu Remus' Augen auf. "Danke."

Severus ging mit einem langen, schmalen Paket auf Harry zu. Er reichte es Harry.

„Dankeschön."

Während Snape stolz auf sein Geschenk schaute, packte Harry es aus. Ein Besen war es.

„Soll ich den Boden fegen?"fragte er.

Jeder brach in Gelächter aus.

„Nein, nein!"sagte Severus. „Das ist ein Besen-"

Sirius schnaubte.

„Das ist nicht irgendein Besen, Harry,"fuhr Severus fort, ohne auf Sirius zu achten. Er hatte nun seinen belehrenden Lehrerton aufgesetzt. „Er kann fliegen."Er nahm Harrys Hand und hielt sie über den Besen. „Sag ‚Auf'."

„Auf," sagte Harry ahnungslos. Der Besen sprang federleicht in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand. Harry war so überrascht, dass er ihn fallen ließ, ihn aber schnell wieder aufhob.

„Steig auf ihn auf,"sagte Sirius. „Keine Angst, er wird dich nicht runterschmeißen."

Harry kletterte auf den Besen, obwohl er sich dabei recht unwohl fühlte. Und bevor er überhaupt etwas sage konnte... FLOG er. Er war auf einmal weit oben in der Luft, und Harry spürte den Wind, der sein Haar zerzauste. Er lachte.

„Es ist wundervoll!"jubelte er von oben zu seinen winkenden Professoren, Sirius, Remus und Hagrid.

„Es ist ein Nimbus 2000,"rief Sirius ihm zu. „Der beste Besen den es gibt!"

„Und wie komme ich runter?"rief Harry von oben herab.

„Lenke den Besen nach unten!"rief Severus. „Nein, besser: Denke, dass er nach unten soll!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. „Unten?"

Der Besen ging in einen leichten Senkflug. Als Harry nur noch wenige Meter von der Erde entfernt war, hielt Sirius ihn schnell fest, da Harry noch keine weichen Landungen konnte. Harry rannte zu Severus und umarmte ihn. „Dankeschön, Danke, Vielen Dank!"

„Ich denke, ich werde eine Schulregel brechen müssen."Dumbledore zwinkerte.

„Regel?" fragte Harry.

„Es ist Erstklässlern nicht erlaubt, einen Besen zu besitzen," erklärte Minerva lächelnd. „Aber schau dir Albus an."

Jeder lachte herzhaft.

Minerva beugte sich hinunter. „Und das hier ist meines."Sie hielt ihm ein kleines schwarzes Fellknäuel hin.

„Ein Kätzchen!"Severus und Sirius fingen an zu lachen. „Das ist so typisch"Sie liebt Katzen und sie kann sich sogar in eine verwa-"

Minerva unterbrach beide mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich liebe es,"sagte Harry gerührt. Er drückte das kleine Kätzchen vorsichtig an sich. Das Kätzchen blickte ihn kurz an, rollte sich aber gleich wieder zusammen und schlief weiter.

„Kätzchen schlafen viel,"erklärte Minerva. Minerva nahm ihm die Katze ab und legte sie ins Gras.

Harry schaute ihr zu und war fasziniert von diesem süßen kleinen Ding. Plötzlich band Dumbledore etwas um seinen Hals.

„Ein schützender Zauber, gemacht von einer Phönixfeder, die in die Tränen eines Ukrainischen Eisenballs gelegt wurde." erklärte Dumbledore leise.  
Jeder war still. „Es wird dich schützen vor Albträumen und es wird dir schöne Träume bescheren."

„Vielen, vielen Dank,"sagte Harry gerührt.

„Sei ein guter Junge,"sagte Dumbledore. „Willkommen in Hogwarts." Er lächelte breit.

Poppy gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles Gute!"  
Sie gab ihm ein kleines Paket. „Phönixtränen,"erklärte sie stolz, „heilen jede Wunde."

„Dankeschön," sagte Harry schüchtern.

„Schön. Harry, bist du bereit, mein Geschenk für dich zu sehen?" fragte Sirius gut gelaunt. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, führte er Harry zu einer Ecke des Gartens, wo ein alter Mann stand. Er hatte eine Brille und schien schon lange dort zu warten. Hinter ihm stand eine lange Box.

„Das ist Mr. Ollivander,"erklärte Sirius. „Er wird dir helfen, einen Zauberstab für dich zu finden."

„Einen Zauberstab?"fragte Harry.

„Einen Zauberstab,"bestätigte Mr. Ollivander. Er lächelte. „Fangen wir an. Welcher ist dein Zauber-Arm?"

o

Während der alte Mann ihn ausmaß, erklärte Sirius. „Minerva und Ich brauchten fast vier Stunden, um ihn zu überzeugen, hierherzukommen."

„Dankeschön!" sagte Harry, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag.

„Hier!" Mr. Ollivander gab Harry einen Zauberstab. „Du musst ihn schwingen."

Harry schwang ihn einmal durch die Luft.

„Nein." Ollivander nahm Harry den Stab aus der hand und gab ihm einen neuen. „Drachenherzfaser, 11 Zoll, sehr gut geeignet für Verwandlungen."(Minerva nickte energisch).

Bevor Harry den Stab überhaupt schwingen konnte, hatte er schon einen anderen in der Hand. „Einhornhaar, 8 Zoll, feinstes Mahagoniholz."

Harry schwang ihn wieder, doch Mr. Ollivander riss ihm den Zauberstab förmlich aus der Hand. „Der war eher für Denker. Gut. Oh, dieser hier vielleicht,"sagte er und reichte Harry einen anderen.

„Phönixfeder, Stechpalme, 12 Zoll, stark und geschmeidig."

Harry wirbelte ihn durch die Luft und ein Schwall goldener Funken traten aus der Spitze hervor. Alle fingen an zu applaudieren.

„Gut, gut. Das ist ein exzellenter Zauberstab."Mr. Ollivander packte seine Zauberstäbe alle zusammen. „Aber sehr seltsam ist es schon."

Sirius schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Seltsam?"

„Nicht so wichtig,"wich Ollivander aus. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen wunderschönen Geburtstag, Harry. Ich wünsche dir ein paar schöne Jahre auf Hogwarts."

Bevor Harry „Dankeschön" sagen konnte, verschwand der Mann.

„Jetzt bist du ein richtiger Zauberer,"strahlte Sirius.

„Dankeschön," sagte Harry und umarmte Sirius.

„Und jetzt, da alle Geschenke ausgepackt sind, kann die Party ja beginnen!"rief Sirius begeistert wie ein kleines Kind.

ooo

Zum bersten voll hatten sich alle bei Tagesanbruch doch noch in ihre Betten schleppen können. Sie hinterließen leere Teller und Platten von Kuchen, Keksen, Pudding und jeder Menge anderem Essen. Hagrid schlief in seinem gemütlichen Bett in seiner Hütte am Waldrand, eine Butterbierflasche haltend. Severus und Minerva waren so müde, dass sie den Weg bis zu ihren privaten Räumen nicht mehr hatten erreichen können. Sie schliefen nun Arm in Arm in einem der Betten im Krankenflügel, dem Platz, der am nahesten am Schuleingang lag. Poppy war in einem anderen Bett und scharchte friedlich vor sich hin.

Sirius hatte den schlafenden Harry in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer getragen. Er hatte Harry in sein Bett gelegt und war dann selber in sein Bett gekrochen. Remus war ihm gefolgt und legte sich gleich dazu. Nur Dumbledore war noch einigermaßen wach. Er schleppte sich in sein Büro und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen.

Harry James Potter war elf. Nach der Regel, die den Schutz Harrys' durch seine Mutter betraf, musste Harry immer am Tag nach seinem Geburtstag zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehren, um den Schutz für ein weiteres Jahr zu aktivieren. Sirius hatte den Zauberspruch bis jetzt immer noch nicht gesprochen.

Fawkes krächzte laut und flog zu seinem Meister. Dumbledore schreichelte müde das prächtige Gefieder seines Phönixes. Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr alt aus. Nun hatte er etwa einen halben Tag, um es jedem zu erzählen.

oooo  
ooo  
oo  
o

Tja... Das war mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid, dass es schon wieder so spät ist, aber früher ging es einfach nicht. Ich muss jetzt noch fünf Kapitel übersetzen und ich will das auf jeden Fall noch 2004 fertig kriegen. Ich mache mich schon ans achte Kapitel!

An alle Reviewer: Ihr seid echt aufbauend! Vielen Dank an: ShadeFleece, Kissymouse, auxia, GefallenerEngel, Mozartinchen, Truemmerlotte, Hellen-Potter, Cho, Professor M.McGonagall, H.P., Miss Granger und blackback!


	8. Kapitel

Kapitel 8  
Versprochen und Gebrochen

oooo

Minerva gähnte, öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zuzukneifen, da das Sonnenlicht zu grell war. Sie kuschelte sich näher an das Warme neben ihr und legte die Arme darum.

Poppy gab einen sehr lauten Scharcher von sich, so laut, dass der Schrank mit den Tabletten neben ihr wackelte. Sie drehte sich im Bett um, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag. Unglücklicherweise stieß sie dabei mit dem Kopf an das Hintere Bettgitter.

„Autsch!"

Minerva grunzte. Wer hatte es gewagt, sie beim schlafen zu stören? Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass das Ding, das sie hielt, sich bewegte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in zwei pechschwarze.

Sie schrie auf, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und landete prompt auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig schaute sie über den Bettrand. Dort rappelte sich Severus auch gerade mühsam auf.

„Was machen wir hier?"fragte Severus mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Man hörte einen Schnarcher aus Poppys Bett.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen,"sagte Minerva, die knallrot im Gesicht war.

„Gut, sehr gut."Severus hob eine Flache mit Medizin auf und stellte sie zurück auf den Nachttisch. Zum Glück hatte er seine Abfüllfläschchen alle mit Unzerbrechlichkeits-Zaubern belegt.

„Ganz toll."Minerva guckte sich um und rieb sich die Schläfe. "Gut." Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und verschwand so schnell es ging aus dem Krankenflügel.

Severus starrte ihr hinterher. Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert?  
Er hatte starke Rückenschmerzen von der unbequemen Position, in der er gelegen hatte.

Er schaute rüber zu Poppy, die mit einem weit offenen Mund schlief.

Severus schnaubte, drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel mit wehendem Umhang.

ooo

Remus war der erste, der wach war. Sirius lag neben ihm, seine eine Hand hing schlaff am Rand des Bettes herunter. Remus setzte sich im Bett auf und klärte seine Erinnerungen.

„Sirius," sagte er leise und schüttelte seinen Freund an der Schulter. „Sirius!"

„Nur noch fünf Sekunden,"murmelte Sirius.

5.4.3.2.1.

„Sirius."

„Geh weg."

„Sirius!"

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los?"maulte Sirius.

„Es ist... halb zwei. Nachmittags,"erklärte ihm Remus.

„Seh ich so aus, als ob es mich kümmern würde?"fragte Sirius ärgerlich.

„Harry!" Remus ignorierte Sirius.

Harry wachte auf und beobachtete die beiden durch halb geschlossene Augen. „Hmm?"

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"fragte Sirius. Er stand auf und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer. Wenig später putzte er sich die Zähne mit seiner gelben Zahnbürste.

„Ja," sagte Harry, der sich inzwischen aufrecht hingesetzt hatte und gähnte.

„Pfühlst du disch ausch scho vollgespopft wie isch misch?"fragte Sirius, während er dabei Schaum durch die Gegend spuckte.

„Sirius!" sagte Remus streng und bemühte sich, dem Zahnpastaschaum aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Was?"

„Pfühlscht du-"startete Sirius wieder.

„Ja, das tu ich,"sagte Remus und versuchte, Sirius wieder ins Badezimmer zu schieben.

„Oh," sagte Harry, „Sehr voll."

„Heut gehn wia nah Hocksmied, wia kafen da-"Remus hatte Sirius jetzt endlich ins Badezimmer geschoben und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid,"erklärte er Harry, „Aber ich hasse es, wenn er beim Zähneputzen redet."

Harry grinste.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment, bis das kleine Kätzchen, dass Minerva Harry geschenkt hatte, ein leises "Miau"von sich gab und mit dem Kopf gegen Harrys Fuß rieb. Harry lehnte sich runter und nahm das Kätzchen auf den Arm.

„Wie willst du ihn denn nennen?"fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß es nicht,"sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„So! Fertig!" Sirius kam aus dem Bademzimmer. "Los, geh dich waschen, Harry, wir gehen heute nach Hogsmeade, um deine Schulbücher zu kaufen. Und ich muss dir unbedingt den Honigtopf zeigen!"

Harry wusste nicht, was all diese Orte waren, aber er stand auf, ließ das Kätzchen wieder auf den Boden und trottete in das Badezimmer.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Remus öffnete sie und Minerva trat ein, mit einem schrecklich bleichen Gesicht. „Remus... Sirius... Albus möchte, dass ihr in sein Büro kommt... jetzt."

„Bist du okay?"fragte Sirius beunruhigt.

„Ja, natürlich,"sagte Minerva zerstreut. „Ich werde... Ich meine, Wir werden uns dort sehen."

„Okay," sagte Sirius verwundert. Beide schauten ihr nach, bis sie in dem Korridor nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Was ist denn los?"fragte Remus.

„Keine Ahnung,"antwortete Sirius achselzuckend.

Das Herunterdrücken einer Türklinke ließ beide wieder aufhorchen. Harry kam aus dem Badezimmer. „Ist alles okay?"

„Ja, alles läuft bestens."Sirius hob Harry hoch. "Bevor wir gehen, müssen Remus und Ich noch mal zu Dumbledore gehen, er will dringend mit uns sprechen. Hast du schon mal die Bibliothek in Hogwarts gesehen?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry.

„Kannst du dort einen Moment warten? Ich werde dich dann bald dort abholen," erklärte Sirius.

„Sicher," sagte Harry, sich wundernd, was los war. Aber er traute sich nicht, zu fragen.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich werde gleich nachkommen,"sagte Remus, während er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

„Los geht's,"sagte Sirius und ging mit Harry hinaus.

„Ist die Bibliothek groß?"fragte Harry neugierig.

„Groß? Sie ist gigantisch,"sagte Sirius. Er lief an den vielen Portaits vorbei („Du wirst dir diesen Nachmittag deinen Hals brechen!"und „Die Farbe steht dir überhaupt nicht, Süßer") und öffnete die schwere Tür der Bibliothek.

Harrys Kinnlade klappte runter. „Wow!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen!"Sirius grinste. „Ich war auch total erstaunt, als ich das erste mal über diese Schwelle getreten bin. Ist schon lange her."

Harry setzte sich auf eine Couch und Sirius machte ein Feuer im Kamin an. Dann nahm er das erstbeste Buch aus dem Bücherregal und gab es Harry. „Hier, schau mal ob du irgendeinen netten Namen für dein Haustier findest... Ich werde dich etwa in einer Viertelstunde wieder abholen."

Harry nahm das Buch („Magische Kreaturen") und schlug es auf. „Okay, bis gleich!"

Sirius verließ eilig die Bibliothek und kam gleichzeitig mit Remus an Dumbledores Büro an. Severus und Minerva saßen schon in den bequemen Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch, doch ihre Mienen verhießen nichts gutes.

ooo

„Nein."

"Ich möchte nicht mehr als das, aber es wird nur..."

„NEIN."

Minerva und Sirius werden euch begleiten, ihr werdet nahe am Haus sein."

„Du hast meine Antwort bereits gehört."

„Sirius..."

„Er wird nicht dorthin zurückkehren, ich habe es ihm versprochen, dass er nie wieder dort hin muss, und ich habe nicht vor, mein Versprechen zu brechen."Sirius setzte sich gerade hin, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Albus herausfordernd an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry es verstehen wird,"sagte Minerva mit leiser Stimme.

„Verstehst du das nicht?"Sirius explodierte. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen, was in 24 Stunden passieren wird! Ich lasse ihn nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen!"

Ohne sich zu beruhigen stürmte er aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Er knallte die Tür mit aller Kraft zu, sodass die Portraits im Büro erschrocken zusammenzuckten und leise miteinander flüsterten und tuschelten. Die Atmosphäre im Büro war gespannt. Severus ergriff als Erster das Wort.

„Ihr könnt sagen, dass ich der bin, der am wenigsten über Harrys Vergangenheit weiß, aber ich kann euch sagen, dass Sirius nicht überreagiert hat. Diese Muggel fühlen überhaupt nichts für ihren Neffen, und er ist nicht sicher dort."

Albus erhob sich langsam. Er war mal wieder das schwarze Schaf, der, der die Nachricht ausgesprochen hatte. „Harry hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. In diesen Jahren gab es keine Garantie dafür, dass Voldemort komplett besiegt ist. Und wir wissen, dass wir ihn nicht zerstören können. Und wenn Harry nicht einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehrt, wird sein Schutz aufgehoben, und dann frage ich euch, wer oder was ihn vor Voldemort beschützen soll?"

„Du," sagte Severus.

„Und wie lange werde ich leben?"fragte Albus. „Nein, Harry braucht mehr als nur Jemanden, der ihn beschützen wird. Das Einzige, dass für seine Sichereit und für seinen Schutz sorgen kann, ist der Schutz, den Lily ihrem Sohn mitgegeben hat. Ich verspreche euch, in den nächsten 363 Tagen werde ich versuchen, eine andere Person außer den Dursleys zu finden, die für diesen Schutz geeignet ist.

„Sie werden ihn umbringen,"sagte Severus stur.

„Das werden sie nicht."Dumbledores Augen sahen aufeinmal sehr ärgerlich aus. „Und wenn sie es doch tun..."

Er hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Ich werde mit Sirius sprechen,"bot Remus an. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum, um seinen besten Freund zu suchen.

ooo

„Sieht niemand die Krise?"fragte Sirius. Er lehnte sich an sein Fenster und schaute hinaus, aber er sah nichts als Rot. „Die Dursleys werden nicht gerade ‚begeistert' sein, wenn wir in dorthin zurückbringen. Und sie werden das an ihm auslassen."

„Nicht, wenn wir sie vorher warnen,"sagte Remus.

„Jaaa, das wird sie auch aufhalten,"grummelte Sirius.

„Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst, Sirius,"sagte Remus und massierte sich die Schläfe. „Aber du musst zugeben, dieser Schutz ist lebenswichtig für Harry. Du kannst ihn nicht ewig vor den Dunklen Lord beschützen."

„Remus..." Sirius drehte sich um. "Ich kann Harry nicht dorthin zurückgehen lassen. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich habe gerade sein Vertrauen gewonnen. Alles, was ich bis jetzt erreicht habe, wird zunichte gemacht werden, verstehst du das nicht? Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht verlieren, er ist wie ein Sohn für mich!"

„Wir werden sehen, Sirius."Remus legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. „Eine falsche Bewegung und die Muggel sind so gut wie verflucht."

„Und wie soll ich ihm das beibringen?"Sirius legte die Ellbogen auf das Fensterbrett und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Er wird es verstehen,"sagte Remus sanft. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es verstehen wird. Er ist genauso wie sein Vater."

ooo

Harry schaute auf, als sein Pate die Bibliothek betrat.

„Ich habe einen Namen für die Eule gefunden!", verkündete er stolz. „Hedwig! Ich habe den Namen in einem von den Büchern aus der Geschichts-Abteilung gefunden. Ist das nicht ein schöner Name?"

Er sah zu, wie sein Pate sich langsam auf die gegenüberliegende Couch setzte. Er sah sehr unglücklich und müde aus.

„Ist was passiert?"fragte Harry ängstlich.

Sirius hob den Kopf und schaute in Harrys Augen. „Harry."

Harry wartete still.

„Du musst für einen ganzen Tag zurück zu den Dursleys."

Man sah Harrys Miene nichts an, doch in seinen Augen erkannte man Furcht.

„Harry, ich würde dich ja nie im Leben hinlassen, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, aber als deine Mutter... gestorben ist, hinterließ sie-"

„Hört sich ‚Schneeball' schön an?"unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich dachte mir, es würde einen witzigen Kontrast bieten, da er ja schwarz ist."

Sirius schluckte. „Ja, Schneeball ist ein toller Name."

„Findest du? Ich mag den Namen nicht,"sagte Harry tonlos. Er schloss das Buch geräuschvoll.

Sirius schaute auf. Er hatte ihn verloren. Er wusste es.

„Du hast es versprochen."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß es."

ooo

Sie benutzten einen Portschlüssel. Alle vier (Sirius, Severus, Minerva und Harry) landeten in der Ecke eines Hofes, wo sie kein Muggel sehen konnte. Minerva hielt Harrys Hand und konnte deutlich spüren, dass er leicht zitterte, aber sie sagte nichts.

Dumbledore hatte die drei Erwachsenen gewarnt, den Dursleys nicht zu drohen (Sirius hatte diesen Ratschlag überhört), und Harry nach 24 Stunden wieder abzuholen. Remus wollte auch mitgehen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn in Hogwarts behalten, mit der Begründung, dass drei schon mehr als genug waren.

Dumbledore hatte Sirius auch gefragt, ob dieser nicht lieber in Hogwarts bleiben wolle, da er etwas besorgt war, dass dieser die Dursleys verhexen würde, noch bevor Harry überhaupt das Haus betreten könnte. Aber der Killerblick, den Sirius ihm zugeworfen hatte, ließ ihn verstummen.

Severus machte den ersten Schritt in Richtung Ligusterweg, und die anderen folgten ihm. „Nummer vier,"sagte Severus und hielt an.

Sirius erstarrte. Minervas Hand schloss sich fester um Harrys, da er stärker zitterte.

„Wir sind da,"sagte Severus. Er kniete sich hin, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit Harry war. „Du musst dir jetzt nur einen Ruck geben und reingehen."

Harry nickte mutig.

„24 Stunden."sagte Sirius mit belegter Stimme. „Die Zeit vergeht schnell."

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du hierher zurückkehren musst," erklärte Minerva. „Das letzte Mal. Ich verspreche es."

Sirius schenkte Minerva einen mörderischen Blick. Das perfekte Timing, um über

Versprechen zu reden.

„Okay," sagte Harry leise.

„Ich werde erst ein Wörtchen mit den Dursleys reden,"verkündete Severus. Er stand auf, öffnete das Gartentor und ging den kleinen Gartenweg entlang bis zur Haustür. Er klopfte laut, wartete aber nicht, bis ihm jemand die Tür öffnen würde, sondern er öffnete sie magisch.

„Was zum Teufel ist ihr Problem!"

Harry konnte seinen Onkel im Hauseingang stehen sehen. Vernon schaute an Severus vorbei und erblickte seinen Neffen.

„Nicht schon wieder,"knurrte er.

„Ihr Neffe wird für einen Tag bei ihnen bleiben. Wenn sie dem Jungen währenddessen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann garantiere ich ihnen, dass ich nicht sehr nett mit ihnen umgehen werde – haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Also bringen sie mir diesen Plagegeist zurück und erwarten, dass ich einen Tag lang auf ihn aufpasse und ihn durchfüttere? Und dann sagen sie mir auch noch, was ich nicht zu tun habe?"sagte Vernon zornig. „Falls sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, Harry ist mein Neffe und ich bin für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich, ich brauche keine Leute wie sie, die mir sagen, wie ich meinen Neffen zu erziehen-"

Severus hatte ihn so stark am Hemdkragen gepackt, dass sogar der oberste Knopf absprang. „Ich könnte sie jetzt sofort in ein kleines rosa Schweinchen verwandeln... obwohl... soviel gäbe es da nicht mehr zu verändern."

„Ich bin für diesen Jungen verantwortlich!"brüllte Vernon wie ein wild gewordener Löwe. „Sie haben kein Recht dazu, ihn hier wegzuholen und zurückzubringen wie es ihnen passt!"

„Das stimmt, ich habe kein recht dazu,"murmelte Snape, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Fernseher in der Küche. Das Gerät explodierte in viele Glas- und Metallteile, die sich in der ganzen Kücher verteilten. „Aber haben sie eine andere Wahl?"

„N-N-Nein," stotterte Vernon, ganz weiß im Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?"ertönte Petunias schrille Stimme vom Obrgeschoss.

Severus lockerte den Griff um Vernons Kragen. „Nur eine kleine Warnung." Er winkte die anderen drei zu sich, die immer noch am Gartentor standen. „Wir werden ihn in 24 Stunden abholen. Und er wird unversehrt bleiben, ist das klar? Jede Missachtung meiner Warnung wird Konsequenten tragen, haben sie verstanden? Dieses Ding da ist nicht das Einzige, dass ich zerstören kann."

„Was denken sie, wer wir-"fing Petunia an zu zetern, als sie gerade die Treppe hinunterkam.

„Pst!" unterbrach Vernon sie fahrig. „Er wird uns töten!"

Er packte Harry an der Schulter, zog ihn ins Haus und schloss die Tür vor den drei Zauberern.

„Und wagen sie es nicht, ihn auch nur anzufassen, ich warne sie," ertönte Sirius Stimme noch. Das letzte, was Harry sah, bevor sich die Tür schloss und ihn für den nächsten Tag von seiner neuen Welt absondern würde, waren die grauen Augen seines Paten die ihn besorgt und schuldig anblickten.

Vernon ließ ihn los und massierte sich die Schläfe.

„So... wieder zurück, was?"fragte er höhnisch lächelnd.

ooooo

So, das war mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Ich habe mir gestern (Mittwoch) gedacht, da ich Schulfrei wegen starkem Schneefall hatte: Übersetz ich halt ein neues Chap für die MdZkV-Leser... Und hier ist es! Nur 5 Tage nach dem letzten Kapitel... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Das nächste Kapitel kommt in etwa 1-2 Wochen, da es etwas länger ist.

Da sich manche wohl fragen werden, warum einer der Erwachsenen nicht einfach mit zu den Dursleys zum aufpassen mitgehen konnte, hier die Antwort der Autorin:

Basiert auf OotP - Die Dursleys akzeptierten Harry als einen aus ihrer Blutlinie. (Anm. d. Übersetzerin: Hä???)  
Die Theorie der Übersetzerin - Der Schutz wird nur gewährleistet, wenn Harry alleine im Haus ist.

So, wieder mal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer: auxia, tinkita, GefallenerEngel, Kissymouse, backblack, Carika und Miss Granger

Miss Granger: Das erfährst du ja in diesem Kapitel ;-)

Carika: Nein, es ist keine Fortsetzung geplant. Die Autorin dieser Fic hat sie schon im März fertig geschrieben und wird auch nichts weiteres dazu planen.

ooo

An alle Schwarzleser:  
Ein Review kann nicht schaden!


	9. Kapitel

Kapitel 9

Schlimmer als sterben

oooo

Harry hatte sich ganz klein geduckt und schaute ängstlich zu seinem Onkel auf, der aussah, als würde sein Kopf gleich platzen.

„Also, dachtest du, eine kleine Warnung von diesen Freaks würde dich von deiner verdienten Bestrafung abhalten?" schnarrte Vernon gehässig. „Mal schnell den Fernseher kaputt machen, und schon ist Klein-Harry sicher?"

„Er ist zurück!" Dudley stand auf der Treppe. Durch den Lärm war er neugierig geworden und wollte schauen, was unten los war, doch als er die roten Gesichter von seinen Eltern sah, hielt er den Mund.

„Ja, er ist zurück, Liebling," flüsterte Petunia. „Und das wird er bedauern." Sie ging auf ihn zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was denkst du, was dieses Haus ist? Kommst du wieder her, weil du so ein undankbarer Bengel bist, nach allem, was wir in diesen 10 Jahren für dich gemacht haben? Ist es bei uns so toll, dass du immer wieder zurückkommen musst? Du bist unnütz, keiner will dich haben! Als Lily noch gelebt hat, musste ich sie die ganze Zeit aushalten, ihr abnormales Zeug aushalten, ihren Verrückten Geschichten zuhören und so tun, als ob wir uns mögen würden... Als sie gestorben ist, war das toll! Einfach super! Aber natürlich musste sie uns ihren missratenen Sohn dalassen, auf den wir aufpassen mussten... Ihr Potters seid alle eine Plage für die Menschen!"

„Meine Mutter war nicht so," wimmerte Harry, der versuchte, gegen seine Tränen anzukämpfen.

„Sie war nicht so? Dass ich nicht lache! Kleiner, ich glaube wir haben uns missverstanden, bitte kläre uns auf," scharrte Vernon. „Aber halt... Das kannst du nicht! Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wie sie aussieht!"

„Das stimmt," sagte Dudley, stolz darauf, auch etwas sagen zu können.

„Und denk bloß nicht, dass wir vergessen haben, wie es hier aussah, als du uns das letzte Mal verlassen hast," fügte Petunia aufgebracht hinzu. „Du wirst teuer dafür bezahlen müssen, was diese Leute meinem armen kleinen Duddy-Spätzchen angetan haben."

Sie legte ihren knochigen Arm um Dudleys massive Schultern. Dudley grunzte.

„Freaks wie du sind sowieso zu nichts besserem bestimmt." Vernon packte Harry am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!" schrie Harry panisch.

Sein Onkel ignorierte ihn und öffnete mit der anderen Hand die Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe. Dann schmiss er Harry regelrecht hinein. Harry schrie kurz auf, als er hart auf der dünnen abgewetzten Matratze aufprallte. Er hörte Tante Petunia stolz zu Dudley sagen: „Du bist in der Box-Mannschaft auf deiner Schule. Zeig ihm, was du schon alles gelernt hast."

Harry wimmerte, während er die Hände auf den schmerzenden Bauch hielt. Er versuchte so weit wie möglich in die Ecke des Schrankes zu kriechen, doch Dudley war schneller. Er grapschte mit seinen wulstigen Fingern in Harrys Haar und zog ihn zurück. „Willkommen zurück, Harry!"

Als wäre es ganz einfach, schmiss Dudley Harry gegen die Regalbretter über Harrys Kopfkissen. Die Bretter fielen ab und krachten teilweise auf Harrys Gesicht. Während Harry versuchte, zu atmen, spürte er, wie Dudley immer wieder auf ihn einschlug. Er schrie laut. Dann hörte es auf.

„Das ist mein Junge," hörte er Vernon mächtig stolz sagen. „So jung und schon so kräftig!"

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn," sagte Petunia liebevoll.

Dudley, der ganz wild darauf war, seinen Eltern zu zeigen, was er sonst noch so konnte, packte Harr am T-Shirt und warf ihn auf die andere Seite des Schrankes. Harry fiel dabei auf eine Vase, die sofort in tausend Stücke zerbrach, die sich in Harrys Arm bohrten.

„Ähm, Papa,..." vernahm Harry Dudleys grunzige Stimme durch sein durch Schmerz benebeltes Gedächtnis.

Harry konnte die Augen nicht öffnen.

Er hörte, wie Onkel Vernon sagte: „Genug, bis jetzt."

Stumme Tränen liefen Harrys Wangen hinab. Er wollte zu jemandem, der ihn nicht schlagen würde. Er wollte jemanden haben, der ihn wegholte.

Er wollte zu Sirius.

ooo

Ein schwarzer zotteliger Hund stand aufmerksam neben einem ungewöhnlich gekleideten Mann auf einer Bank. Die Haare des Mannes waren lang und fettig. Der Mann schlug die Beine übereinander und sah aufmerksam zum Haus Nummer vier. Die Bank war unter einem schattigen Baum am Anfang der Straße, und von dort aus konnte man wunderbar das Geschehen überblicken.

Der Hund bewegte sich kein bisschen, sondern starrte nur gebannt auf Nummer vier.

„Sirius, hör auf," schnappte Severus genervt. „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich neben einer Statue sitzen."

Der Hund bewegte sich etwas.

„Brav," murmelte Snape. „Bleib so. Und wehe, du kommst heute Abend an, weil du einen Trank gegen Muskelkater brauchst!"

Der Hund drehte den Kopf zu Severus, schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick und bellte laut.

„Ja,ja, warum rede ich hier, wenn Harry in Gefahr ist?" tadelte Severus und tat so, als ob er das aussprechen würde, was Sirius sagen würde, wenn er ein Mensch wäre.

Der Hund bellte wieder.

Severus nahm das als ein „Maul halten!" auf. „Ist es mein Fehler, dass ich hier sitzen muss?"

Er rieb seine Nase und schaute weiterhin auf Nummer vier, als ein Fenster geöffnet wurde. Ein Junge starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Papa! Er spricht mit dem Hund!" rief der Junge panisch, schmiss das Fenster zu und man hörte ihn schreiend die Treppe runterrennen.

„Galoppierene Gorgolen," murmelte Severus. „Ich glaub ich spinne."

Sirius schaute aufmerksam umher, sicherte ab, dass niemand ihnen zusah, und verwandelte sich dann. Severus fiel fast von der Bank, als er sich umdrehte und dort Sirius sah.

„Was denkst du, was du da machst?" fauchte er.

„Bis jetzt sind erst vier Stunden vergangen," murmelte er. „Ist irgendetwas falsch mit der Sicht von diesem Muggeljungen?"

„Nein, es ist nichts," hörten sie die Stimme einer Frau hinter sich. Beide drehten sich um und sahen Minerva und Remus, die auf die zuliefen.

„Wir machen vier-Stunden-Schichten," erklärte Remus Sirius.

„In Ordnung," antwortete Severus.

Sirius grummelte. „Ich bin noch nicht müde."

„Natürlich bist du das," belehrte Minerva ihn. „Dumbledore sagte, dass ihr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollt, etwas essen sollt und euch dann etwas ausruht, bevor ihr in vier Stunden wieder herkommt.

„Oh, Dumbledore kann sich sonst was auf seine weisen Sprüche einbilden, ich werde diesen Ort hier nicht verlassen," sagte Sirius trotzig.

„Ich bleibe hier, du kannst gehen," sagte Remus zu Severus.

„Ich? Was-" fing Severus an.

„Schön," sagte Minerva. „Wir kommen später wieder."

Sie grabschte Severus' Arm, nahm seine Hand, in der etwas lag, und schon waren beide verschwunden.

Remus schaute seinen Freund lange an, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte.

Weder Remus noch Sirius redeten. Es wurden keine Wörter gebraucht. Gefühle und Emotionen waren etwas, was alte Freunde auch ohne Worte verstehen konnten.

ooo

noch 3 Stunden, 12 Minuten und 25 Sekunden; 11:57:35 am Morgen des nächsten Tages.

Vernon saß nervös im Wohnzimmer. Es waren noch drei Stunden, bis 15 Uhr sein würde, die Zeit, um die die Freaks gestern Harry bei ihm in Obhut gelassen hatten. Petunia hatte vor einer Stunde das Haus verlassen (durch die Hintertür), um shoppen zu gehen und anschließend Dudley von der Schule abzuholen. Beide wollten dann Mittagessen gehen, und zwar dort, wo sie Vernon treffen wollten, am Flughafen. Petunia war sehr überrascht gewesen, als Vernon ihr erzält hatte, dass sie einige Tage nach Paris fliegen würden, aber Vernon erzählte ihr nicht, was es mit diesem Kurztrip auf sich hatte.

Er würde den ganzen Kram mit diesen Freaks heute beenden. Er starrte auf das Taschenmesser, welches er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, seit seine Frau das Haus verlassen hatte.

Er musste seine Familie beschützen. Er wusste nicht, zu was diese Leute imstande waren... All dem würde er ein Ende setzen und er hätte dann endlich Ruhe vor den Freaks. Die Dursleys würden dann in Ruhe leben. Keine Merkwürdigkeiten, keine Freaks.

Er drehte das Taschenmesser in seiner Hand und ließ es auf- und zuschnappen. „Sei kein Frosch, Vernon," ermahnte er sich selbst. „Du hast die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken."

Entschlossen stand er rasch auf und stampfte in den Flur. Er öffnete die Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe. Sein Neffe lag eng zusammengekauert dort.

Harry hörte das Klicken der Tür und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Vernon hockte sich neben Harry, so, dass er halb in der Tür saß, halb im Flur. Vernon hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich mit dem Oberkörper umzudrehen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er das Messer in seiner Tasche umklammerte.

„O-O-Onkel?" flüsterte Harry.

„In all diesen Jahren," begann Vernon zittrig. „Habe ich versucht, aus dir das Beste zu machen, was aus dir rauszuholen war, ich habe versucht, ein guter Onkel zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das getan habe, was ein Onkel tun sollte, ich habe auch nicht auf dich aufgepasst, aber du musst das verstehen. Du warst hier nicht erwünscht, als du vor elf Jahren hierher kamst. Es war sehr schwer, eine weitere Person durchzufüttern, vor allem in unseren schwereren Zeiten. Aber wir haben dich hier behalten. Wir haben versucht, deine Vergangenheit zu ignorieren. Aber wir konnten es nicht.

Das Taschenmesser lag schwer in der Hosentasche.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag, ich weiß nicht, was ich über dich denken soll. In all diesen Jahren wusste ich nicht, was ich über dich denken sollte. Ich habe dir das Leben schwer gemacht, in der Hoffnung, mich eines Tages dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Denn dann wüsste ich, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen gemacht hatte."

Man hörte nur Vernon's schweres Atmen.

„Aber ich habe nichts gefühlt, Harry. Ich versuchte es, glaub mir. Ich habe dich immer verachtet und ich verachte dich auch jetzt noch. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du hier bist, ich hasse dich dafür, dass du in meiner glücklichen Familie störst. Und jetzt sind diese... Menschen zurückgekehrt. Menschen wie deine Eltern. Ich verstand, wie sehr Petunia gelitten hat, weil sie mit einer Hexe zusammenleben musste. Und ich möchte nicht in dieser Angst leben, dass diese Leute plötzlich kommen könnten und uns etwas antun könnten... Ich hatte zwischen der Zukunft meiner Familie und Dir zu entscheiden."

Vernon zog langsam sein Messer aus der Tasche. „Niemand weiß etwas über deine Abnormität außer Petunia, Dudley und mir, und ich bin sicher, dass sie hinter mir stehen werden, bei dem, was getan werden muss. Niemand wird bemerken, dass du weg bist. Wir haben dich lange genug ausgehalten. Niemand will etwas mit Leuten wie dir zu tun haben. Wir werden nach Paris ziehen. Dort ein neues Leben anfangen. Wenn die Freaks uns nachjagen, werde ich die Presse benachrichtigen. Das ist das, wovor diese Leute Angst haben, nicht wahr? Deine Welt wird zerstört. Bald wird es niemanden mehr von deiner Sorte geben."

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er sagte kein Wort. Er lag still da und bewegte sich nicht.

Vernon nahm Harrys Handgelenk.

„Du kamst in einer ungünstigen Zeit in unser Leben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es wiedergutmachen, alles, was wir dir getan haben. Aber wir können es nicht in diesem Leben. Es tut mir Leid, Harry James Potter. Vergib deiner Tante und Onkel. Sie wollten dich lieben, aber sie konnten es nicht. Nicht jetzt, Nicht irgendwann."

Er verstärkte den Griff um Harrys Handgelenk. Er nahm tief Luft. Das Messer schnellte nach unten. Blut spritzte.

Harry schrie auf und zog seinen Arm an sich. Vernon grabschte nach dem anderen Arm.

Unter Harrys T-Shirt fing der Spruch, den Dumbledore Harry geben hatte, augenblicklich an zu glühen. Weder Harry noch Vernon realisierten es.

Ein kurzer Schmerz im anderen Arm ließ Harry erkennen, dass sein Onkel auch das andere Handgelenk aufgeritzt hatte.

Vernon bemerkte das unnatürliche blaue Glühen in der Gegend von Harrys Bauch. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und stand mühsam auf. „Was-"

Ein blauer Schein erhellte das ganze Haus. Dann erleutete explosionsartig die ganze Nachbarschaft.

ooo

„Harry!" Sirius sprang auf und rannte zum Haus. Minerva , Severus und Remus hinterher.

Die vier hatten zusammen die letzten beiden Stunden gewartet. Es war die letzte Schicht und jeder war mehr als froh, dass es bald um sein würde und Harry zurück konnte. Minerva bemerkte das blaue Glühen, welches immer stärker wurde. Plötzlich explodierte es.

Severus erreichte das Gartentor als erstes und riss sie auf. Er rannte in das Haus und bemerkte gar nicht die Flammen, die im ganzen Haus waren und immer größer wurden.

Als die anderen ankamen, rissen sie die Augen weit auf. Minerva streckte ihre Hand aus und japste auf.

„Es ist nicht heiß."

„Magisches Feuer," sagte Remus tonlos.

„Harry!" rief Sirius in Panik.

Severus stand einen Moment in Gedanken versunken da und starrte in die Flammen, als er aufeinmal alles in diesem Haus wusste. „Dort," wisperte er zu sich. Sirius rannte den Flur entland und bückte sich nach etwas.

„Was?" rief Severus durch den Lärm, der draußen anschwoll.

Er bahnte sich den Weg zu Sirius durch die Flammen und bemerkte den leblosen Körper Vernon Dursleys. Der Mann lag auf dem Rücken, den Mund weit geöffnet, das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Horrors verzerrt. Severus marschierte an ihm vorbei und ignorierte, dass Sirius nach dem Puls von Vernon sah.

Sirius spürte keine Herzschläge, und erst dann bemerkte er, dass Vernons Hände blutüberströmt waren.

Eine böse Vorahnung kroch in Sirius hoch. Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Mann nicht tot wäre, sodass er ihn mit eigenen Händen erwürgen könnte. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Severus schon den Schrank unter der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius, hoffend und betend, dass es das war.

„Harry!" kreischte Snape, „HARRY!"

Er sah Harry daliegen, in einer Lache voll Blut.

Schnell hob Severus Harry auf die Arme und drehte sich um. Sirius stand vor ihm und erblickte Harry. Sirius sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den leblosen Körper Vernons. „Cru-"

„Er ist tot, Sirius, lass ihn, machen wir, dass wir hier weg kommen!" rief Remus und versuchte, Sirius aus dem Haus zu zerren.

Jemand schrie draußen, jemand versuchte, das Feuer mit Wasser zu löschen.

„Sirius!" Severus rempelte ihn hart an. "Los, mach schon!"

„Sirius! Lass uns gehen, bitte!" rief Minerva in Panik. Severus war schon mit Harrys leblosem Körper durch die Tür. Remus rannte an Harrys Seite und verband mit Streifen seines Umhangs die Handgelenke, die noch immer bluteten.

„Aber wir müssen ich noch zwei Stunden hier lassen!" schrie Minerva, bleich vor Schreck.

„Zum Teufel mit den Stunden!" spie Remus. „Schnell, die Muggel sind im Anmarsch!"

Sirius kickte Vernons Körper nocheinmal. Dann rannte er aus dem Haus, Minerva dicht hinter sich. Minerva war gerade aus dem Vorgarten gerannt, als eine weitere Explosion das Haus erschütterte.

Dann machte es „Klick" in ihr.

„Ein schützender Zauber, gemacht von einer Phönixfeder, die in die Tränen eines Ukrainischen Eisenballs gelegt wurde. Es wird dich beschützen, wenn du es brauchst..."

Minerva drehte sich um und griff in die Flammen. Sie zog die Hand rasch zurück, als sie einen kurzen Schmerz verspürte. „Natürlich!"

„Was?" schnappte Severus.

„Der Todes-Reflektions-Spruch," sagte Minerva leise. „Wenn jemand dich verletzt, mit der Absicht, dich zu töten, wird der Spruch das genaue Gegenteil bewirken. Er wird körperlich sterben, aber seelisch weiterleben. Es ist schlimmer als der Tod." Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. „Kaltes Feuer wird um den Platz herum brennen, und es wird nicht aufhören, bis die Person, auf die der Spruch ausgerichtet war, wieder erwacht. Nur wahnsinnig mächtige Zauberer können diesen Spruch ausüben."

Severus drehte sich um und schaute sich Harrys Körper an. „Lasst uns jetzt gehen," sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Ja," sagte Remus bestätigend und rempelte Sirius an. „Ich werde hier aufpassen, bring du Harry in Sicherheit."

Er schaute auf und sah die Straße entlang. Dort erblickte er einen Muggel, welcher die Zauberer mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Der Muggel rannte kreischend weg.

„Obliviate!"

Minerva legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter, ergriff Severus' Hand und berührte den Portschlüssel, der sie nach Hogwarts transportierte.

ooo

Er wachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit auf. Er konnte sehen, und er konnte fühlen, wie sein herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust schlug. Was war passiert? Sein Mund war offen, er versuchte, ihn zu schließen, aber er konnte es nicht. Was war los? Er konnte Feuer um sich herum spüren, es kam auf ihn zu. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht wegrennen. Er versuchte zu schreien, und für eine Sekunde dachte er, er hätte wirklich geschrieen, aber dann bemerkte er, dass es nicht so war.

ooo

Vernon Dursley war wie immer wie ein Trottel und ein süßer Bursche in einem. Petunia Evans liebte ihn schon seit dem Moment, an dem sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Beide waren durch Dick und Dünn gegangen.

Sie konnte sich noch an einen Tag erinnern: Einen wunderschönen Sonntag im Frühling. Vernon hatte ihr damals gesagt: „Der Sommer ist zu heiß, der Winter zu kalt, der Herbst zu hässlich. Der Frühling ist einfach nur wunderbar. Lass es die Zeit sein, an dem wir einen bekommen können."

Als sie Dudley hatten, war ihr Leben perfekt. Er war das Symbol von beiden, das Resultat ihrer Liebe.

Und dann lag Harry auf der Türschwelle. Ihr längst verstauter Hass kroch wieder in ihr hoch. Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen, weit weg von ihrer Schwester und deren verrückten Welt. Und jetzt, nachdem sie die Evans-Familie verlassen hatte, um eine Dursley zu werden, verfolgte Lily sie weiterhin.

Ihr Mann verstand ihre Gefühle gegenüber diesen Zauberern und sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er sie nicht wegen ihrer unglücklichen Verwandtschaft zu diesen Leuten verließ. Er war mit ihr in der Zeit, wenn sie Harry am liebsten loswerden wollte, aber er hielt sie auf, etwas dummes zu tun. Er tröstete sie, er beschützte sie. Er half ihr immer und stoppte sie, wenn sie vor Wut kochte.

Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre. Sie entschied, nicht auf Vernon am Flughafen zu warten. Sie nahm mit Dudley ein Taxi um 3:15 und fuhr zum Ligusterweg 4.

ooo

"VERNON! NEIN! VERLASS MICH NICHT! ANTWORTE MIR!"

Die Stimme weckte ihn. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Petunia. Seine Frau. Wo war sie? Petunia!

„VERNON!"

„Mama! Hör auf, das ist gefährlich!"

„Lassen sie mich durch! Gehen sie weg! Mein Mann ist da drin!"

„ICH WILL ZU MEINEM DADDY!"

„Das Feuer ist zu hoch. Ich kann sie nicht reinlassen. BRINGEN SIE SIE WEG!"

„VERNON!"

Petunia! Dudley! Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber es war aussichtslos. Laute Schreie voller Angst drangen durch sein benebeltes Gehirn, und er schrie so laut er konnte, aber er wusste, dass niemand ihn hören konnte. Er fiel in einen Abgrund. Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit rasten wie Filme in seinem inneren Auge vorbei, und er konnte es nicht stoppen. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

War es der Tod? Wenn es Tod war, dann war es schlimmer, als er je gedacht hatte, dass es das sein würde. Er konnte denken, und das war eigentlich auch alles, was er konnte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er ein langer Brocken Fleisch. Unbeweglich. Gelähmt.

Vor dem Haus, wo Feuerwehrmänner verzweifelt versuchten, das Feuer zu löschen, fiel Petunia in Ohnmacht. Wie ein giftiger Pfeil, der sich in ihr Herz bohrte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass der einzige Mann, den sie jemals geliebt hatte, sie verlassen hatte.

ooooo

So, wieder ein Kapitel da. Ich hatte es eigentlich vor 2 Tagen schon fertig, musste aber noch probelesen und die Review-Antworten schreiben...

Die letzten 3 Kapitel kommen wahrscheinlich alle in der letzten Dezemberwoche. Ich versuche, das 10. Kapitel noch in der nächsten Woche zu machen, da es nicht besonders lang ist. Mal schauen, was daraus wird.

Mal wieder ein großes Dankschön an alle Reviewer: Cho, Miss Granger, backblack, blub, Momochen, auxia, YanisTamiem, Kissymouse, Mona und GefallenerEngel.

an Mona: Er muss nicht jedes Jahr zurück, wenn Dumbledore eine Lösung findet...  
Ja, ich wohne in A'burg und gehe aufs Dalberg... auf welche Schule gehst du? Ist ja cool, dass ich jemanden aus meiner Gegend treffe... :)


	10. Kapitel

Kapitel 10

Heilen

oooo

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie zurück nach Hogwarts in die große Halle, alle drei kamen zwischen dem Ravenclaw- und dem Hufflepuff Tisch an.

„Los," rief Snape aufgebracht.

Rasch eilten sie in Richtung Krankenflügel. Sirius überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er an der Stelle vorbeikam, an der er am Vortag mit Remus gestanden hatte, der in beruhigt hatte, dass Harry nichts passieren würde.  
Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn, und er blickte über die Schulter auf Minerva und Severus, die sich bemühten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Severus hielt Harrys Körper, aber er traute sich nicht, nach unten zu sehen.

Sirius, der als erster die Tür erreicht hatte, riss sie auf und rannte in den Krankenflügel.

Severus hielt Harrys Körper enger an sich. Er wollte immer noch nicht herunterschauen. War er tot? War jede Rettung zu spät?

Severus legte Harry auf das erstbeste Bett und brachte ihn in die stabile Seitenlage, sodass Harry besser Luft bekam. Langsam begann er, die Handgelenke so hinzulegen, dass es aufhören würde zu bluten, als Minerva aus Madame Pomfreys Büro gestürmt kam, einen Zettel schwenkend.

_‚Bin in Hogsmeade, neue Zutaten besorgen'_

„Verdammt!" rief Minerva aufgebracht. „Gerade dann, wenn wir sie am nötigsten haben!" Sie rannte im Kreis umher und fuchtelte nervös mit den Händen herum. „Ich werde sie in Hogsmeade holen, schaut ihr, was ihr für ihn tun könnt!", sagte sie wieder einigermaßen gefasst und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Sirius drehte sich zu Harry um und begann, ihn vorsichtig auszuziehen, als Severus, der hinter ihm stand, aufschrie: „Geh weg! Geh weg!"

Sirius machte einen erschrockenen Sprung nach hinten, als er sah, was Severus meinte: ein blauer Lichtschein hüllte Harry ein, und als der Lichtschein blasser wurde, war Harry nicht mehr blutverschmiert.

So faszinierend wie es auch war, Sirius sah jetzt die tiefen Schnittwunden an Harrys Handgelenken.

Warum war er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen? Warum hatte er nicht aufgepasst, dass Harry nichts passieren würde?

„Es hilft nichts, wenn du dir jetzt Vorwürfe machst," schnarrte Snape hinter ihm, als könnte er Sirius' Gedanken lesen. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Denk nach, denk nach, denk nach," murmelte er zu sich selber.

„Was?" fragte Sirius barsch.

„Bluterneuernder Trank, Wundenheilende Creme..." Severus sprang auf und rannte zu dem Medikamentenschrank. Er riss die Türe auf und durchsuchte eilig alle Regale. Poppy war zu Recht nach Hogsmeade gegangen, in dem Schrank waren nur noch zwei Flaschen Skele-Wachs und einige Reste unbrauchbarer Tränke, sonst waren alle Fläschchen leer.

„Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Schule?" rief Sirius sauer aus, als er den leeren Schrank ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Ich muss die Tränke brauen," sagte Severus. Er ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Aber das dauert..."

Beide sahen gleichzeitig zu Harrys Körper. „Also sollen wir hier nur dumm rumstehen?" schnappte Sirius. „Er könnte jeden Moment sterben! Er hat jede Menge Blut verloren!"

„Ich kann nichts machen, ich bin kein ausgebildeter Heiler!" schnappte Severus zurück. Er nahm das Buch ‚Magische Heilkunde für das Magische Blut' und warf es zu Sirius. Er sah sich schnell um und holte ein dickes Buch aus Poppys Bücherregal.

Er sah zu Sirius. „Versuche es auf Mugglart, es könnte funktionieren. Und jetzt muss ich dringend los gehen." Er rannte aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Kerker und beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich die Tränke zu brauen.

Sirius begutachtete das Buch in seiner Hand genauer: ‚Traditionelle Muggel-Medizin'.

„Was zum Teufel..." er öffnete es und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. „...ist dieser Mist?"

ooo

Ein leises Geräusch erklang in seinem Büro, hallte an den Wänden wider; ein sanfter Ton. Sanft, aber stärker werdend, bevor er schwach nachließ.

Dumbledores Blick verhärtete sich. Er griff nach einer runden Dose auf seinem Schreibtisch, auf der ein Spiegel war. Er öffnete sie. Er hatte zwei Spiegel in der Hand. Der eine war klar, wie ein richtiger Spiegel, der andere jedoch bestand aus einer grauen, nebligen Masse, die herumwirbelte wie von einem Sturm geblasen.

„Das Herz des Verzauberten und Reinen."

Der Spiegel der Unschuld war das Herz des Todes-Reflektions-Spruches. Tief in den grauen Wolken kämpfte sich Vernon Dursleys Seele durch die Wolken der Qual, des Schmerzens und des Todes. Es waren nur zwei Wege bekannt, diese Seele zu befreien.

Bis jemand ihn befreien würde oder den Bann brechen würde, würde Vernon Dursley für immer im Kampf zwischen Leben und Tod verharren.

Dumbledore konnte sich nicht zum lächern bringen. Er war auch nicht erleichtert.

ooo

„Blut, Blut, Blut," Sirius überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis verzweifelnd suchend nach einem Bluterneuernden Spruch. „Seite 78!"

Er blätterte hastig um, bis er die entsprechende Seite aufgeschlagen hatte. „Suchen sie die Herkunft und die Blutgruppe des Patienten. Daran können sie herausarbeiten, welcher Bluttyp er ist. Die vier Gruppen sind 0, A, B und AB. Das Blut wird... WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS GESCHWAFEL!!!"

Er warf das Buch wütend von sich und holte sich das Nächste. Dort suchte er weiter, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er warf es ebenfalls weg und beschloss, das Problem mit seiner Logik zu lösen. (Auch wenn Severus oft sagte, er hätte keine).

„Okay.... Die Handgelenke zuerst." Er nahm vorsichtig Harrys eine Hand und legte die provisorischen Verbände ab, die sich mittlerweile mit Blut getränkt hatten. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „_Accio Verbandskasten_!"

Vorsichtig legte er frische Bandagen um Harrys Handgelenke. Dann legte er ein Ohr an Harrys Brust und spürte den schwachen Herzschlag. Wieder frischen Mut getankt, sagte er leise: „Okay, Harry Potter, stirb jetzt bitte nicht, okay?" Er kam sich recht albern vor, doch er musste unbedingt etwas sagen, damit er nicht die Nerven verlieren würde.

Er reinigte und bandagierte alle Wunden, die er finden konnte. Dann legte er Harry vorsichtig in eine bequemere Position und legte sich halb neben ihm aufs Bett.

Alles war still. Er konnte plötzlich seinen eigenen Herzschlag fühlen, stark und schnell. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er schon seit Stunden mit Harry allein im Krankenflügel, seit Minerva und Severus weg waren.

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er schloss die Augen.

Eine Minute später spürte er nicht mehr die schwachen Atemzüge Harrys. Er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Harry war bleich wie ein Gespenst, seine Gestalt lag schlaff da.

Blinde Panik ergriff Sirius.

Mit zitternder Hand fühlte er Harrys Puls.

Er spürte keinen Herzschlag.

ooo

„POPPY POMFREY!" kreischte Minerva aufgebracht dem alten Besitzer des Ladens „Alles für den modernen Haushalt" zu. „Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts! Kräftig gebaut, gräuliche Haare..."

„Was?" Der alte Mann legte eine Hand hinters Ohr und fuchtelte mit der anderen herum, um ihr verstehen zu geben, dass sie den Satz wiederholen sollte.

Minerva rang mit der Fassung. Sie wollte am liebsten ihren Zauberstab holen und den Mann verhexen. Wie auch immer, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren war schon immer eins ihrer Merkmale gewesen. „P-O-P-P-Y P…"

"WAS?"

Minerva explodierte fast. „Sonorus! MADAME POPPY POMFREY!"

Alle Leute in Hogsmeade zuckten zusammen, als das Echo Minerva's Worte durch das Tal dröhnte.

Der alte Mann, der sehr nahe an Minerva herangetreten war, um sie zu verstehen, zuckte zusammen und steckte sich dir Finger in die Ohren. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, sie müssen nicht so schreien! Pomfrey hat das Geschäft vor wenigen Minuten verlassen, sie wollte Tee trinken oder so ähnlich!"

„IN WELCHEM GESCHÄFT?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte der Mann kleinlaut, der langsam wirklich Angst vor Minerva bekam. „Würden sie bitte ihre Lautstärke senken?"

Minerva ignorierte ihn und stapfte aus dem Geschäft. Sie stand mitten in der Einkaufsstraße von Hogsmeade. Es gab im ganzen Dorf mehrere Cafés, das würde ewig dauern, die alle abzuklappern. In ihrer Verzweiflung rief sie: „POPPY!!! WIR BRAUCHEN DICH!"

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor sie von weit entfernt eine dumpfe Stimme hörte: „WER SIND SIE?"

Jeder nahm vor Minerva reiß aus, um nicht taub zu werden. Ihre Stimme war immer noch magisch verstärkt.

Minerva bahnte sich ihren Weg in die Richtung, aus der Poppys Stimme kam. Sie rief: „GEH NACH HOGWARTS! DU WIRST DORT DRINGEND GEBRAUCHT!"

„WAS IST DENN LOS?"

„GEH SOFORT!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief sie los, zurück nach Hogwarts.

ooo

Severus eilte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hielt verschiedene Flaschen in seinen Armen. Zwei der Tränke hatte er gerade in aller Eile gebraut, die paar anderen hatte er aus seinem Vorrat mitgenommen, wie könnten nützlich sein. Er beeilte sich.

Er hatte ein Leben zu retten.

Er war schon fast am Krankenflügel angelangt. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und lief geradewegs in eine gestreifte Katze, die agressiv fauchte und sich verwandelte.

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Severus, der nervös seine Flaschen aufsammelte. Zum Glück hatte er Unzerbrechlichkeits-Flaschen.

Beide rannten los und erreichten außer Atem den Krankenflügel.

Sirius hielt Harry an sich geklammert, den Kopf in seinen Schulten vergrabend, schluchzend und wimmernd.

Minervas Herz hammerte scherzhaft gegen ihre Brust.

Severus schauderte.

Sirius hob den Kopf. „Er ist fort."

ooo

Dumbledore stoppte auf seinem Weg zu dem Krankenflügel, als ein berauschendes Gefühl durch seinen Körper ging. Er schauderte leicht. Dann lächelte er. Der Zauberspruch wirkte.

ooo

Er war allein. Überall war alles blau und weiß, als wäre er auf einer Wolke. Er fühlte, dass es hier friedlich war.

Er hörte einen Ton. Noch einen. Und noch einen. Eine Melodie ertönte. Er entspannte sich. Er drehte sich um und sah ein großes, schwarz schimmerndes Objekt.

„Hallo?" wisperte er nervös.

Die Musik hörte auf. Dann erschien eine wunderschöne Frau, eingehüllt in ein weites weißes Gewand, mit cremefarbenen Locken, die leicht auf ihre Schultern fielen.

„Du bist jung," sagte sie lächelnd. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich bin müde. Ich will, dass alles endlich aufhört."

„Du hast gerade eine Familie gefunden, willst du sie jetzt verlassen?" entgegnete sie freundlich.

Familie. Er wollte nicht an seinen Paten denken. Er hatte ihn hintergangen. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurückmusste. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte, er hatte es in Sirius' Augen gesehen.

Aber Vertrauen war etwas, was er nie gehabt hat und was ihm nie jemand gegeben hatte. Er hatte es zum ersten mal bekommen und gleich wieder verloren. Er wollte nicht mehr jemandem vertrauen. Nie mehr.

Die Sachen, die Onkel Vernon ihm erzählt hatten, taten ihm weh. Es schmerzte und er wünschte sich, nie wieder in diese Welt zurück kehren zu müssen. Seine Schuld, sein Ärger und sein Schmerz brodelten in ihm wie eine Flamme, die man nicht löschen konnte. Es war ihm egal, ob er lebte oder nicht. Er wollte, dass alles endlich vorbei war. Er war erschöpft und müde. Es sollte enden.

„Es ist ein Muggel Objekt," sagte sie sanft, denn sie bemerkte, dass Harry nichts mehr sagen würde. Sie berührte den schwarzen Gegenstand. „Es ist ein Piano. Diese Instrumente reflektieren unsere Seele, denn was du fühlst, wird in Noten wiedergegeben. Leise Töne, wenn du traurig bist, laute Töne, wenn du wütend bist.

Sie griff vorsichtig Harrys Hand und legte sie auf die Tasten des Pianos. Sie setzte sich neben ihn hin.

„Das ist das C." Sie drückte seinen Finger vorsichtig auf die eine Taste. Ein klarer Ton erklang. „Hier sind wir gerade."

Dann kam die nächste Note. „Das D. Dein erster Schritt in die Zukunft. Dein Verlangen, dein Wunsch, deine Sehnsucht, deine Zukunft, deine Hoffnung. Wo deine Familie ist. Deine wahre Familie, Menschen, die dich lieben, sich um dich kümmern, und dein Herz zum strahlen bringen. Wo du das Leben lebst, das du willst."

Sie legte Harrys Finger zwei Tasten zurück. „Das B. Deine Vergangenheit. Du hast verloren, gelitten, gelernt und du hast es geschafft. Das war einmal. Lass es Vergangenheit sein. Schau nach vorne. Deine Wunden werden mit der Zeit heilen. Verlier nicht den Glauben an dich. Gib dir – und den anderen - eine zweite Chance."

Langsam fing sie ganz hinten an zu spielen, immer einen Ton höher. In der Mitte, bei dem C, blieb sie stehen.

„Möchtest du weitermachen?"

_„Du bist mein Patensohn, und ich will auf dich aufpassen bis in alle Ewigkeit."_

„Wir werden dir helfen. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Harry, Tränen in den Augen.

„Hab keine Angst," sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. „Sie werden dir helfen. Sie werden dich begleiten und mit dir sein durch deinen Lebensweg."

Sie schaute ihn an. Er schaute in ihre blauen Augen. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Er wisperte „Okay."

Die Frau lächelte und half ihm, den Rest der Noten zu spielen, hinein in eine glückliche Zukunft.

oooo  
ooo

oo

o

So, das neue Kapitel ist da. Es tut mir Leid, dass es einen Monat gedauert hat, aber ich habe ja schon angekündigt, dass ich in der Schule viel Stress hatte. Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich am 29. und das letzte Kapitel an Sylvester. Ich werde die Fanfic 100 noch in diesem Jahr fertig machen.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer: Miss Granger, Samantha Potter, Cho, Truemmerlotte, GefallenerEngel, auxia, StarHeyoka.

An StarHeyoka: Kommt drauf an was du meinst: Von dieser Geschichte kommen noch zwei Kapitel. Dann ist es aus (und es gibt keine Fortsetzung). Falls du auch andere Geschichten meinst, ich habe mir schon einige ausgesucht, die ich übersetzen will. (Ich bin nur der Übersetzer dieser geschichte, geschrieben hat sie jemand anderes. Siehe erstes Kapitel.)


	11. Kapitel

Kapitel 11

Einsame Gefühle

oooo

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf dem Bett lag, Harry in den Armen haltend. Minerva hatte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Harry niedergelassen. Im Krankenflügel war es totenstill.

Severus stellte eine Flasche nach der anderen auf einen der Tische. Er versuchte, sich abzulenken, aber seine Emotionen überkamen ihn, als er die letzte Flasche hingestellt hatte. Mit einer Handbewegung warf er alle um. Sie kullerten über den Boden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Poppy atemlos, die zur Tür hereingestürmt war, eine große Box unterm Arm. Sie schaute sich fassungslos um. Überall lagen Flaschen herum, Severus Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich die Wände hochgehen, und Minerva war blass aus wie eine Leiche.

Niemand antwortete auf ihre Frage. Sie machte vorsichtig einige Schritte in den Krankenflügel. Sie legte ihre Box auf der erstbeste Bett und tapste weiter, unsicher, was sie auffinden würde.

Sirius und Harry kamen letztendlich in ihr Blickfeld, nachdem sie an Severus vorbeigegangen war, der ihr die Sicht auf die beiden versperrt hatte. Sie presste die Hand auf den Mund, einen lauten Schrei unterdrückend. „H-Harry? Sirius?"

"Er ist fort," sagte Minerva langsam. „Fort."

„Nein, er ist es nicht."

Jeder, auch Sirius, schaute auf und erblickte Dumbledore, der entschlossen zu ihnen kam. Er sah sie triumphierend an und alle wunderten sich, was das bedeuten sollte. Dumbledore erreichte Harry und nahm dessen kleine Hände in seine.

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich.

ooo

Eldéna hatte ihn gerade verlassen. Sie hatte ihm ihren Namen kurz bevor sie verschwunden war gesagt. Er war verwirrt darüber, aber er war zu beschäftigt um darüber nachzudenken. Es gab im Moment wichtigeres.

Zum Beispiel, wie er wieder zurückkam. Als Eldéna ging, das Piano mit einem Handschwung verschwindend, sagte sie ihm nicht, wie er zurückkommen sollte. Er war fünf Minuten hin und her gelaufen, war aber zu keinem festem Entschluss gekommen.

Dann rief jemand seinen Namen. Er schaute auf und japste. Er bekam Angst, als er eine große, aber schlanke Hand sah, die vor ihm wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und auf ihn zuschwebte. Der Hand folgte ein Arm in einem blauen Ärmel.

„Komm, mein Kind."

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fürchtete sich, andererseits kamen ihm die Hand und vor allem die Stimme sehr vertraut vor. Mutig machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und ergriff sie Hand. Er wurde vorsichtig aus seiner Wolke gezogen und befand sich plötzlich unter einer Palme am Strand, neben dem Schulleiter.

„Fertig?" fragte ihn dieser und zwinkerte spitzbübisch.

Harry schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann nickte er langsam. Dumbledore umfasste seine Hand fester und mit einem ‚plopp' verschwanden sie.

ooo

Dumbledore öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in die von Sirius, die verwundert und gleichzeitig mit Horror auf seinen Patensohn starrten, der ebenfalls langsam seine Augen öffnete.

„Harry!" Sirius nahm seine Hand. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war. „Du... du lebst!"

„Sirius!" wisperte Harry.

"Ja." Dicke Tränen rannen Sirius übers Gesicht, als er aufschaute und den Schulleiter ehrfürchtig anblickte. „Danke. Danke für alles."

"Ich habe nichts getan," lächelte Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihm nur zurückgeholfen. Er hat selbst entschieden, hier bei uns zu bleiben."

Sirius lächelte Harry zu. Er umarmte ihn und drückte ihn dicht an sich. Dann wankte er etwas. Dumbledore reagierte schnell, nahm Harry bei der Hand und gab ihn Severus, dann fing er Sirius auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Er ist erschöpft," bemerkte Poppy. Mit Dumbledore's Hilfe legte sie Sirius ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Er muss sich jetzt ausruhen."

„Er war die ganze Zeit vor dem Haus der Dursleys, als du bei ihnen warst. Er hat sich geweigert, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Ich denke, er war zu lange wach. Außerdem ist er durch die Angst und die ganzen überraschenden Momente sehr erschöpft." Erklärte Minerva.

„Sind sie froh darüber?" fragte Harry.

"Nein!" Minerva lachte herzlich. „Ich bin nur wahnsinnig glücklich darüber, dass du lebst," flüsterte sie und küsste Harry kurz auf die Stirn.

Harry wurde langsam müde. Alles, was er erlebt hatte, hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen und in Gedanken träumte er schon von einem kuscheligen Bett. Die anderen merkten das. „So, du musst dich jetzt auch erst einmal ausruhen. Und ich lege mich auch hin, nachdem ich fast eine Herzattacke bekommen habe, nach allem, was heute so passiert ist. Mach das nie wieder, okay?" fragte Severus lächelnd.

Harry legte sich in das Bett neben Sirius und wünschte ihn einen erholsamen Schlaf. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes machte Poppy die Vorhänge um das Bett zu.

Minerva atmete tief ein. Endlich fühlte sie ein bisschen Ruhe. Die letzten beiden Tage waren schlimm gewesen. Anstrengend. Voller Angst.

Sie lächelte. "Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass mir ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist."

„Da bist du nicht die Einzige," murmelte Sirius.

Dumbledore kam zu beiden und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Das riecht nach einer Überraschung!"

„Ich vermute mal, es gibt etwas, was du uns noch nicht erzählt hast?" fragte Minerva misstrauisch. Sie kannte den Schulleiter inzwischen sehr gut.

Dumbledore strahle. "Das sollt ihr nicht als erstes hören."

Minerva wandte sich beleidigt ab. „Gut, wenn du es uns nicht erzählen willst – Es interessiert mich ohnehin nicht! Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt auch hinlegen."

Severus stand auf. „Da stimme ich dir zu, es gibt hier nichts mehr, was wir tun könnten."

„Aber, aber!" kicherte Dumbledore. „Lasst uns einen Spaziergang machen, das wäre doch nett, oder?"

„Da_ist_ etwas, das er uns noch nicht erzählt hat," sagte Severus niedergeschlagen zu Minerva.

„Aber wir sollen es ja nicht wissen," meinte Minerva eingeschnappt mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Schulleiter.

„Oh, Minerva," gluckste Dumbledore schadenfroh. "Schon bald wirst du es wissen. Du musst dich nur ein wenig gedulden."

ooo

Harry verbrachte die nächsten drei Tage größtenteils mit schlafen. Manchmal wachte er von seinen Albträumen auf, die er gelegentlich hatte. Dann lief er ein bisschen in Hogwarts herum und aß eine Kleinigkeit, bevor er wieder schlief.

Nach 22 Stunden und 18 Minuten Schlaf (Severus zählte), wachte Sirius auf. Er war extrem glücklich und steckte alle anderen mit seiner guten Laune an. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei Harry und half vor allem, wenn dieser mal wieder einen seiner Träume hatte.

Der letzte war besonders schlimm gewesen. Harry hatte im Schlaf laut geschrien und um sich geschlagen, und nur Sirius konnte ihn einigermaßen beruhigen.

„Shhh, Harry, shhh... Was war denn? Erzählst du es mir, Harry? Was hast du geträumt?"

Wie immer gab Harry keine Antwort und rieb seine geschwollenen Augen in Sirius' Hemd. Sirius versuchte, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, aber Harry wehrte sich und schlug um sich.

Und so lief es meistens ab.

Severus schaute ab und zu mal vorbei, wenn er neue Tränke für Poppy dabei hatte. Er war schwer beschäftigt, denn er braute massenhaft Tränke aller Art, damit nicht noch einmal der Fall eintreten würde, dass sie zu wenige Medikamente hätten.

Nachdem er Poppy die Sachen brachte, setzte er sich immer einen Moment zu Sirius, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Poppy hatte inzwischen so gut wie alle Wunden von Harry geheilt, sie musste nur noch warten, bis die blauen Flecken verschwanden. Die offenen Wunden, vor allem die an den Handgelenken, waren alle schon fast verheilt, es blieben nur noch dünne Narben zurück, die an diese grauenvollen Momente erinnerten.

Schon einige Tage später kam Harry wieder zu Kräften. Er fühlte sich wohl genug, um länger sitzen zu können. Er aß mehr und sah nicht mehr so blass und ausgemergelt aus. Hin und wieder stahl er sich klammheimlich aus seinem Bett und machte einige kurze Spaziergänge im Schloss, wenn Sirius nicht da war. Meistens ging er in die Bibliothek, um sich Bücher auszuleihen. Er wurde immer von seinem Kätzchen begleitet, für das er inzwischen einen Namen gefunden hatte.

Nachdem Sirius mehrmals bemerkt hatte, dass sein Patensohn sich davon schlich, fand er, dass man ihn nicht mehr im Krankenflügel festhalten müsse.

Er ging zur Bibliothek und suchte nach Harry. Bald fand er ihn: Er saß in einer bequemen Ecke am Kamin, ganz am Ende der Bibliothek, und las einen dicken Wälzer.

„Harry," sagte Sirius sanft. „Du solltest es uns sagen, wenn du hierher willst, einer von uns würde dich begleiten."

„Mir geht es sehr gut," antwortete Harry, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was liest du da?"

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, drehte Sirius den Buchdeckel um, sodass er den Titel lesen konnte. Seine Blick wurde düster. „Warum liest du das?"

Harry klammerte trotzig das Buch außer Reichweite seines Paten unter seinen Arm und sprang auf die Füße. Er lief geradewegs an Sirius vorbei, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Kätzchen folgte ihm. Sirius sprintete los und hielt Harry am Arm fest.

„Sag, was willst du machen?" fragte Sirius rau. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, wartend auf die Antwort, obwohl er schon wusste, was er sie jetzt hören würde.

„Ich wünsche mir, niemals geboren worden zu sein, alles klar?" schrie Harry und befreite sich aus Sirius' festem Handgriff. Sein Herz klopfte wild.

„Warum?" fragte Sirius erschüttert. „Was ist los? Was haben wir gemacht? Sag es mir, bitte!"

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als Sirius ihn wieder am Arm fassen wollte. „Lass mich!"

„Nicht, bis du mir nicht etwas gesagt hast, Harry Potter!" schnappte Sirius, der inzwischen seinen schraubstockartigen Griff schon so verstärkt hatte, dass es Harry stark schmerzte. Der Zauberspruch, um etwas in der Vergangenheit zu verändern, speziell ein Leben „herauszunehmen", war schwarze Magie höchsten Grades und unwiderruflich, und wenn Harry diesen Spruch ausüben würde...

Harry nutzte den Moment, in dem Sirius in Gedanken versunken war, und entzog seinen Arm. An der Stelle bildete sich ein blauer Fleck. „Ich war niemals in dieser Welt erwünscht, ich habe das Leben meines Onkels und meiner Tante ruiniert. Ich will, dass das alles gar nicht passiert ist, verstehst du?"

„Was ist mit uns?" fragte Sirius ärgerlich. „Bedeuten wir dir nichts?"

Harry richtete seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf die seines Paten. „Du hast mit mir gerade mal einen halben Monat verbracht. Diese Zeit wirst du schnell vergessen."

„Ist es das, was du von mir denkst? Nur jemand, der dich nach ein wenig Zeit vergessen wird?" rief Sirius. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich mein ganzes Leben lang beschützen werde, und warum habe ich das wohl gesagt? Weil ich dich liebe, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Oh ja, ich musste ja nur noch mal einen Tag zu **IHNEN** zurück, nicht wahr?" schrie Harry zurück und drückte das Buch an sich. Das Kätzchen miaute ängstlich. „Ich will anderen Leuten keine Last sein, ich will kein Störenfried in ihrem Leben sein, ich will, dass ich niemals geboren worden wäre!"

„Und warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?" schnappte Sirius. „Wenn du unbedingt tot sein wolltest, warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?"

Harry machte einen Schritt zurück. Er bekam ein bisschen Angst, seinen Paten so wütend zu sehen. „Wenn ich gestorben wäre, würden sich alle an mich erinnern. Wenn ich nie geboren worden wäre, hätten sie mich nie kennengelernt, und sie würden glücklich leben."

„Sie, sie, sie... Du redest nur von ‚ihnen'!" brüllte Sirius außer sich. „Hast du an mich gedacht? Daran, wie sehr ich dich brauche? Hast du an uns gedacht? Hogwarts. Minerva. Severus. Poppy? Alle sorgen sich um dich und alle haben dich gern, Harry!"

„Und bevor sie mich kannten?" wisperte Harry. „Ich muss das machen. Bitte."

„Dein Onkel ist tot, Harry!" rief Sirius. „Er ist tot!!!"

Harry erstarrte. „Er ist tot?"

„Ja!" sagte Sirius grimmig. „Und weißt du warum? Er hat versucht, dich zu töten. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Zauberspruch, den Dumbledore dir gegeben hat? Er hat ihn getötet. Dein Onkel ist weg, Harry, und er wird nie wieder kommen! Vergiss ihn!"

„Er ist nicht tot!" rief Harry. „Er hat immer noch Tante Petunia und Dudley!"

„Er **IST** tot!" brüllte Sirius zurück.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Schau, Kleiner," sagte Sirius nun sanfter, obwohl er sich sichtlich bemühte, nicht wieder laut zu werden. Er wusste, dass er nicht so gehandelt hatte, wie er eigentlich hätte sollen, als er gesehen hatte, um was es in dem Buch ging. „Ich-"

Harry schubste ihn plötzlich weg und rannte blitzschnell aus der Bibliothek.

„Harry!" rief Sirius erschrocken, der diese Reaktion nicht im geringsten erwartet hatte. Er fing an zu rennen und schlug die Tür der Bibliothek auf, die krachend gegen die Wand fiel. Für einen kurzen Moment war er froh, dass Madame Pince noch im Urlaub war.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte blindlings durch die Gänge, vorbei an leeren Klassenzimmern und rostigen Statuen. Nachdem er einige Treppen hinauf und hinunter gelaufen war, stand er plötzlich vor einem Gargoyle. Er stieg auf die Treppe und wollte sich hinter der Statue verstecken, als sich der Gargoyle in Bewegung setzte. Einige Meter weiter oben blieb esr stehen. Vorsichtig ging Harry auf eine schwere Eichentür zu und öffnete sie. Er stand in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Büro mit allerlei Krimskrams darin. Schwere Geräte standen in dem Raum, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Wände waren mit Regalen, vollgestopft mit Büchern, zugstellt, und die freien Wände wurden mit unzähligen Portraits von Zauberern und Hexen in altmodischer Kleidung geschmückt.

Harry überkam der starke Verdacht, dass er im Büro des Schulleiters angelangt sei.

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief er zaghaft. „Professor Dumbledore!"

„Ungezogener Bengel," murmelte eine Hexe in einem Portrait. Ein Zauberer aus dem benachbarten Bild stimmte ihr zu. „Natürlich."

Harry ignorierte sie. Durch die Tür hörte er dumpf hastige Schritte und Sirius, der nach ihm rief.

Harry schaute sich panisch nach einem Ausweg um. Da der Gargoyle gerade wieder nach unten fuhr, würde Sirius merken, dass gerade jemand hochgefahren war, und das konnte natürlich nur sein Patensohn sein.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und Dumbledore trat hinaus. Er war sehr überrascht, Harry anzutreffen. „Harry! Was machst du denn hier?"

Harry rannte um ihn herum und versteckte sich hinter seinem Rücken. „Schließen sie dir Tür! Machen sie die Tür zu, schnell!"

Dumbledore musterte ihn besorgt. „Was ist denn, liebes Kind?"

„Schließen sie die Tür!" rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Harry!" Sirius stürmte zur Tür hinein. Er bliebt einige Meter von Dumbledore und Harry entfernt stehen, lehnte sich an Dumbledores Schreibtisch und atmete schwer.

Albus guckte zwischen beiden hin und her. Dann schaute er Harry durchdringend an. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?"

Harry nickte heftig und vermied es sorgfältig, Sirius in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich muss dich bitten, einige Minuten draußen zu warten, Sirius," sagte Albus.

„Aber..." begann Sirius.

„Nur eine Minute," sagte Albus. „Ich möchte mit Harry unter vier Augen sprechen." Er lächelte freundlich und sperrte den entgeisterten Sirius aus.

Albus drehte sich zu Harry um. „Was möchtest du mir sagen?"

„Ist er tot?" fragte Harry leise.

Ein Schatten huschte über Albus' Augen. „Komm mal her." Er setzte sich mit Harry auf eine bequeme Couch, die schon sehr abgewetzt war. Er schaute Harry einige Sekunden lang durchdringend an.

„Ist... ist mein Onkel wirklich tot?" fragte Harry leise.

„Er ist nicht tot, Harry." sagte Albus seufzend.

„Ich wusste es!" rief Harry triumphierend.

„Er lebt auch nicht."

„_Was_?"

Dumbledore holte seinen Zauberstab. „_Accio_." Eine Dose flog in seine Hand, Er öffnete sie und holte die zwei Spiegel heraus. "Harry… Was ich dir jetzt zeigen werde ist-"

„Wo ist mein Onkel?" fragte Harry mit fester Stimme, doch Albus merkte, dass Harry innerlich zitterte.

Er hielt den nebeligen Spiegel hoch. „Vernon's Seele."

Harry starrte in den Spiegel. „O-Onkel?"

Der Nebelrauch wirbelte um sich.

„Harry, der Zauberspruch, den ich dir an deinem Geburtstag gegeben habe, ist der Todes-Reflektions-Zauber."

ooooo

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Es waren einige schwierige Stellen beim übersetzen dabei. Ich hätte dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon gestern hochladen sollen, aber ich habe es mal wieder verpennt.  
Das letzte Kapitel ist relativ kurz, und es kommt wie versprochen morgen (31.12). Ich mache mich gleich an daran, es zu übersetzen.

Mal wieder vielen Dank an alle Reviewer: GefallenerEngel, auxia, Cho, MissGranger, StarHeyoka und Happyherminchen!

_Cho_: Die Story ist dann nach dem 12. Kapitel fertig. Ich würde ja gar keine Fic übersetzen, die abgebrochen ist. Ich habe schon mehrere neue Übersetzungs-Projekte, mit denen möchte ich aber warten, bis ich sie schon etwas weiter übersetzt habe, sodass ihr nicht ewig auf ein Update warten müsst. Die nächsten Geschichten werden keine KleinHarry Geschichten sein. Vielleicht finde ich ja irgendwann nochmal eine schöne KleinHarry – Fanfic, aber vorerst habe ich ja genug zu tun :)

_MissGranger_: Tja, bei der Spiegelsache bin ich selber nicht so ganz durchgestiegen... Ich habe es einfach so übersetzt ;)

_StarHeyoka_: Vielen, vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich denke mir immer, wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig habe, dass ich eine schreckliche Übersetzerin bin, aber ich stelle es trotzdem rein. Mich wundert es dann immer, dass ich so viele positive Antworten auf meine Übersetzungs-Künste bekomme ;) Zu deinen Fragen: siehe die Review-Antwort für Cho


	12. Kapitel

Kapitel 12

Vergeben und Weitergehen

ooooo

Sirius schritt nervös im Kreis umher und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zur Tür. Gedanken wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf, einer nach dem anderen, und er konnte sie nicht stoppen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Hamster im Laufrad.

Nach einer qualvollen halben Stunde öffnete sich die Tür. Harry trat hinaus, gefolgt von Dumbledore. Harry sah aus, als hätte er geweint. Harry schritt langsam auf beide zu, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Sirius..." sagte Dumbledore leise. „Vernon Dursley's Beerdigung sollte inzwischen vorbei sein, ich möchte, dass du mit Harry zu dem Grab gehst."

„Was?" fragte Sirius fassungslos. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. „Warum?"

Plötzlich fuhr das Gargoyle hoch und Severus erschien. „Schulleiter, sie wünschen mich zu sehen?"

„Ja," sagte Albus. „Sirius, Severus wird euch beide auf den Friedhof begleiten."

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht erst einmal erklären, was hier überhaupt läuft?" fragte Sirius ärgerlich.

„Es wird Zeit, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, Sirius," sagte Albus. „Zeit, um den Dursleys Lebewohl zu sagen."

Sirius Unterkiefer klappte auf. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst! Sie haben es nicht verdient!"

„Haben sie schon," sagte Harry. „Er wollte nur, dass seine Familie glücklich ist."

Sirius starrte seinen Patensohn fassungslos an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry..."

„Es ist sein Wunsch, Sirius," sagte Albus leise. „Wenn er danach in Frieden lebt, dann lass ihn hingehen."

Severus nahm Harrys Hand. „Dann lass uns losgehen. Komm."

Sirius schaute Harry lange an. Vernon Dursley hatte viel bewirkt. Selbst nach seinem Tod war sein Neffe dazu bereit, ihn zu befreien, ihm zu vergeben. Wenn er, Sirius, an Harrys Stelle wäre, er würde das nie machen, er würde nicht einmal daran denken, das zu tun.

„Wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann soll es so sein," sagte Sirius gezwungen, obwohl er es immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, wie Harry freiwillig zu dem Grab der Person gehen wollte, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Danke." Wisperte Harry.

ooo

Der St. Phillips Friedhof war sehr gepflegt. Das Gras war selbst in den heißen Sommermonaten saftig grün, die Bäume waren gestutzt und alle Blumen waren ausreichend gegossen, blühten in ihrer ganzen Pracht und verbreiteten einen wohlriechenden Duft. Die Grabsteine standen in geraden Linien aus allerlei verschiedenem Gestein, mit den Namen derer eingemeißelt, an die man sich für immer erinnern sollte.

Vernon's Beerdigung war am Vortag, aber nicht viele waren erschienen. Die Dursleys waren auf dem ganzen Planeten verstreut, und alle hatten ihr Beileid in Briefen ausgedrückt. Die Familie Dursley hatte sich nie wirklich die Zeit genommen, die Verwandten gut kennenzulernen, man hatte den näheren Verwandten Karten zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag geschrieben, mehr aber auch nicht. Jeder Dursley hatte sein eigenes Leben und seine eigenen Angelegenheiten, und jeder war zufrieden damit.

Vernon's Geschäftspartner von seiner Firma Grunnings waren erschienen. Magda kam und trauerte sehr um ihren Bruder. Sie blieb über Nacht in dem Hotel, in dem auch Petunia und Dudley wohnten, und fuhr am nächsten Tag wieder zurück zu ihren Hunden. Trotzdem war Petunia froh, dass sie erschienen war.

Nun, als sie alleine vor dem Grab ihres Mannes stand, fühlte sie, wie der Schock, die Trauer und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit sie übermahnten. Wo sollte sie hingehen, ohne ihren Mann? Das Haus war abgebrannt, sie musste auf Dudley aufpassen, sich um die Versicherung kümmern und Rechnungen bezahlen. Sie kannte sich überhaupt nicht mit solchem Papierkram aus. Vernon hatte das immer gemacht. Sie war nur zuständig für Dudley und das Haus gewesen. Sie musste nie etwas anderes machen, und dafür musste sie nun bezahlen.

Dudley war im Hotel, er wollte nicht mitgehen (es war zu heiß), er wollte lieber fernsehen. Der Tod seines Vaters hatte ihn nicht so sehr mitgenommen. Petunia dachte, dass er noch nicht verstehen würde, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen würde.

Stumme Tränen rannen Petunia übers Gesicht. Sie kniete sich hin. „Warum hast du mich verlassen?" flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich war noch nie selbstständig, das weißt du doch."

Sie blieb den ganzen Morgen am Grab und dachte über ihr Leben nach: Die Vergangenheit. Die Gegenwart. Die Zukunft.

„Tante Petunia?"

Petunia blickte auf. „_Du_."

„Geht es dir gut?"

Petunia starrte ihren Neffen eine Minute lang an. „Ja. Ja, mir geht es gut. Was machst du hier?" sie drehte sich zu dem Grabstein um. „Bist du gekommen, um mich schadenfroh anzusehen? Bist du jetzt glücklich? Wir haben letztendlich bekommen, was wir verdient haben," sagte sie bitter.

Harry's Hand umklammerte den Spiegel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. „Nein, Tante Petunia."

Petunia antwortete nicht. Beide standen dort, 20 Minuten lang, in Stille. Dann holte Harry langsam den Spiegel heraus. Der Nebel wirbelte einige Sekunden lang stärker denn je umher, doch er klärte sich danach sofort. Er leuchtete kurz auf. Danach war er klar. Und zerbrach.

Harry öffnete die Hand. Ein starker Windstoß wehte die Teile davon. „Ruhe in Frieden, Onkel Vernon."

ooo

Es stoppe. Ganz plötzlich. Vernon fühlte, wie die Taubheit sich in ihm ausbreitete, alles in Beschlag nahm, seinen Körper, seine Haut, seine Seele. Er war tot.

ooo

Petunia schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf. Sie holte tief Atem. „Harry?"

„Ja, Tante Petunia?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und erinnerte sich, wo sie war. „Ich bin müde."

Harry blinzelte seine Tränen weg. „Ich weiß."

„Lass uns das beenden, einverstanden?"

„Bitte."

Petunia stand auf und drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie lächelte leicht, ein Lächeln der Traurigkeit. Sie legte einen Arm um Harry. Er schaute sie an. Dann umarmte er sie.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Tante Petunia. Lass es raus."

Und Petunia ließ es aus. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Tränen des Leidens, Tränen der verlorenen Hoffnung, Tränen des Schmerzens. Sie weinte und weinte. Harry drückte sich fest an sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich-"

„Es ist in Ordnung," wisperte Harry.

„Du bist ein Guter Junge, Harry," sagte Petunia leise, als ihre Tränen verebbten. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass wir das nicht früher gemerkt haben."

„Es ist nie zu spät."

„Für mich ist es das. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir, Harry. Lebe es glücklich."

Petunia lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, dann lief sie langsam zum Ausgang.

„Du auch," flüsterte Harry leise, nachdem sie schon außer Sicht war. Er drehte sich um zu dem Grab seines Onkels. Er schwieg einige Minuten. Er las die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein.

„Vielleicht tust du es nicht, aber ich tue es, Onkel Vernon. Ich hab dich lieb."

Er legte die Hand auf den kalten Stein. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter ihm. Severus und Sirius kamen auf ihn zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte, die Augen gen Boden gerichtet. "Ja."

Sirius Hand umschloss seine.

„Wirst du mir vergeben?"

„Was gibt es zu vergeben?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Alles."

"Ich denke schon."

Sirius lächelte. „Also... wird alles wieder normal?"

Harry schaute auf. „Ich... Kannst du mir etwas Zeit geben?"

Sirius machte schon den Mund auf, aber seine Kehle wurde trocken. Er nickte stumm.

Severus legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. Severus nickte ihm zu und verließ beide leise. Sirius und Harry standen alleine vor dem Grab. Man hörte ganz leise ein ‚plop' und beide wussten, dass Severus disappariert war.

„Es ist immer noch sehr früh," sagte Sirius langsam. Er schaute nach oben in die Luft. Ein Vogel flog über ihn hinweg, die Flügel ausgestreckt. Er war frei wie der Wind.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?"

Harry sagte nichts, aber Sirius verstand. Zusammen gingen sie zwischen den langen Reihen des Friedhofs hindurch.

Hogwarts konnte warten.

ooooo  
oooo  
ooo  
oo  
o

**THE END**

o  
oo  
ooo  
oooo  
ooooo

Wow!!! Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass es jetzt vorbei ist! Ich hoffe, euch allen hat die Story gut gefallen. Die letzten drei Kapitel kamen leider sehr schnell hintereinander, aber wie versprochen wurde ich rechtzeitig fertig.

Ich habe (wie ich schon öfter schrieb) schon weitere Geschichten zum Übersetzen in Aussicht, das werden jedoch keine Klein-Harry Geschichten sein. Ich werde außerdem mit dem ersten Kapitel warten, bis ich etwa die Hälfte übersetzt habe, um lange Wartezeiten zu vermeiden, da ich es selber hasse, wenn man ewig auf ein neues Kapitel warten muss.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr diese Stories lesen würdet. Wann ich sie hier hochlade, kann ich noch nicht genau einschätzen. Ich versuche es natürlich so schnell wie möglich.

Ich möchte (auch im Namen der Autorin) allen danken, die während des letzten halben Jahres reviewt haben und immer geduldig gewartet haben. Die Autorin freut sich riesig darüber, dass die Geschichte so gut bei euch angekommen ist. Danke!

Außerdem möchte ich denen danken, die noch in Zukunft auf diese Fanfiction reviewen werden (ich hoffe, das werden einige sein!)

Macht's gut,  
Eure shila848


End file.
